Zelda: Unexpected arrivals
by Kallypso
Summary: Aimee gets sucked into Zelda: Twilight Princess to live the adventure. But here's the catch: Her 2 worst enemies have been sucked into the game as well. Will they be able to save Hyrule without killing each other? T for language/violence. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Sucked away

I had alot of fun writing this! Lots of humor and stuff! Enjoy!

* * *

I casually glanced over twoards a table filled with boys. "What now" I groaned silently. My friend Maddie looked at me. "What's wrong?" I jerked my head at the table behind us, "They're laughing at me again aren't they." Maddie looked past me. "Yup!" "The status" I asked stareing at my lunch pretending to very inrtrested in a squishy grape. "Um..." Maddie paused "CJ said something about you and Ugly Betty. Then Ty said something... I don't know what but everyone laughed. Oh and CJ just flicked me off." I rolled my eyes.

Of all self centered, low boys I knew CJ and Ty were the worst. "I hate them!" I muttered. Maddie sighed "I know. You remind me almost every day. The real question is, who do you hate more, CJ or Ty? I met her question with silent thinking. Ty made fun of me alot in 5th grade and some in 6th grade but he ignored me mostly now. I just had a grudge. Now CJ still made open insults to my face. he was getting worse all the time. I think it was because I once caused his girl friend, my friend, to break up with him. I don't know. What ever the case, he enjoyed making my life miserable. "CJ" I replied decisevely. "Definetly CJ."

I heard more laughs and Maddie quickly changed the subject. "So, it's Friday. You free this afternoon." I nodded distractedly. "So.." said Maddie. "All come over to your house. I really want to beat more of that game." I smiled. Maddie had become obsessed with Zelda: Twilight Princess ever since I began coaching her through it. Who needs a game guide when you have me: The video game freak who's beaten Zelda at least 4 times! "Sure" I grinned evily. "The desert dungeon is next. Your going to die soooo much." Maddie's good mood faltered "I hate dungeons, expecialy the ones with puzzles. They're hard!" "That's what I'm here for!" I laughed" To guide you through the vast dangers of Hyrule" "And to yell at me every time I make a mistake" Maddie added. "That to" I smiled but then became lost in thought .

I'd been kind of feeing wierd all day... like something was watching me. I must of looked really lost because I felt Maddie poke me. "Don't let your mind blow yor mind blow away 'cause your gonna need it in a sec. Lunch is ending and you know what that means" "Math!" I said with mock excitement. "Joy, rapture, exultation!" Maddie rolled her eyes and stood up from the table. "You're not the one who has a mom threatening to get you a tutor if you don't pass. Come on!"

* * *

Math began as usual... BORING! Worst part: I get the seat in between Ty and CJ (I think that the teachers are sneaking into are minds and finding out our worst enemies just to make our lives worse). The good part: I'm next to a window so I can day dream all I want (Not that you can't day dream without a window but windows always seem to help).

"I'm going down the hall for about 10 minutes" I heard our teacher say. "Stay quiet please" Quiet? Yeah, right. As soon as she was out of ear shot, the class erupted into conversation. Friends grouped togeather and a few people stood close to the door to watch for teachers. Trust me we know how to be loud without getting caught. We've had years of practice. Maddie came over and sat next to me. "Ah the joy of socializing" she sighed. I smiled and gazed out the window. Suddenly, I heared shattering glass and a woosh above my head, followed by a dull thud. The room fell silent. I saw an arrow embeded in the wall directly above Ty's head.

I stared blankly at the arrow for a second, then leaned over and whispered to Maddie "We just saw an arrow almost go through Ty's head right?" Maddie nodded slowly. I studied the arrow in the wall for several more seconds. "They were a little high." Maddie stared at me as I walked over and yanked the arrow shaft from the wall and studdied the end of it. "Oh crap" I cursed silently. I dropped the arrow and ran over to the window. In the distance I saw several large animals too big to be horses with figures on top of them. I motioned for Maddie to join me at the window followed by every other student in the class room. "Oh shit" I heard CJ say. It took my mind a few minutes to grasp the reality of this situation.

"We're being charged by guys on Giant boars" I finaly said simply. Everyone stared at me. I too was suprised by how calm I was. "Any suggestions" "Run" Maddie answered immedietly. "Good idea" I nodded. "So... last one out of the class room is dead?" I looked at everyone else. There was a mad scramble for the door. The boars were coming fast. I stayed behind to help people out of the room. Then Maddie and I took off. Behind us we heard a defening crash and several screams. "Don't look back" Maddie yelled above the noise. I looked back and I saw the gigantic green guy, that I had beaten so many times in my game, on his grey boar looking at me. In his gigantic hands he held two unconcious figures. Ty and CJ. He laughed and began to leave.

Great just great. I turned and began to run after him but Maddie stopped me. "Are you crazy. I thought you hated them!"

"I know but I'm not gonna let them go into a world that they'll never be able to survive in."

Why not?"

"It would get too dang quiet around here" With that I took off. Maddie groaned and followed me.

It was pretty easy to track them. There prints were impossible to miss. Then I spotted him. The grey boar was standing in the middle of a field with a horn in one hand and Ty and CJ in the other (He really does have big hands). He raised the horn to his lips and blew. I knew that sound. "Hurry!" I cried as a dark portal opened up in the sky. I ran faster then I ever had in my whole life, dragging Maddie behind me. Just as the boar dude began to dissapear, I graabed the boars leg and Maddie grabbed it's tail. The boar tried to shake us off but we were already dissapearing with it into the black portal. We were going away from earth and to Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 2: Inconvieniant Reality

* * *

Ch. 2: Inconvieniant Reality

Second chapter. R&R peeps! This one's fun. Oh and in case you haven't already guessed, I'm Aimee! Olah! Also if anyone who knows who I am and goes to my school (Coppell Middle School West): Tell anyone about this excpecially boys in this and I will wack you on the head with a steel pole. Smiles evily Mwahahahahahaha!

Disclamer: I, sadly, do not own Zelda. I am not Japenese. I do how ever own this idea and my characters and a few plot twists. Steal them and I will release mutant chipmunks on you! Fear my awsome POWER!!

* * *

It was a strange feeling, traveling through twilight, like being sucked through a pipe filled with mud, except you weren't dirty. I couldn't see or here or feel anything. Then the ground came rushing back to me... literally. I landed hard on the soft ground. Next to me was Maddie and a few yards in front of me were Ty and CJ, still unconcious. The boar dude was no where to be seen.

"He must of ditched us" I said sitting up. "Lucky us." I looked around. we were right outside a spring that I knew veery well. The Ordon spring. I blinked twice. "This is a dream" I said to my self over and over again. "Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream." Maddie sat wide eyed beside me in awe. "Holy crap." she whispered. I looked back twoards CJ and Ty. "Do you have anything that can hold water Maddie?" She looked at me suspiciously. "Why?" "I'm gonna douse these two" I grinned. "There reaction is gonna be priceless, I wish I had my camera." She sighed and held up a bucket. "Will this do?" I stared at her oddly. "Where did you get that?!"

"It was lying around"

"Well that's convieniant"

I took the bucket and dipped in the water. Then standing over the boys I tipped it. I'll tell you, that was a Kodac moment if I ever saw one. Both lept in the air so high! There eyes were the size of sausers and don't even get me started on the sound they made. Then they were back on the ground looking very confused. Maddie was on the ground trying, and failing to restrain fits of giggles from escaping her mouth. I myself was nearly in tears of sheer hilarity. "The looks on your faces!" I wiped a tear from my eye.

The two boys stood up and with great difficulty Ty spoke, "Where are we?" "Hyrule" I answered simply. "And a simple thankyou would be nice, seeing as I could of left you to die here instead of going after that stupid boar guy." "I can take care of myself" CJ growled. He turned to leave and found himself face to face with a giant owl statue. He screamed and jumped backwards, tripping and falling on his ass. "I can see that" I grinned. Maddie broke into laughter again.

"Now" I said. "We're in a video game. I'm the only one of us here who has beaten it. I'm the only one who knows what to do. You really have no choice but to do as I say... unless of course you prefer to wander aimlessly about with no idea what to do." They glared at me. "Look" I sighed. "I don't like it any more than you do, but if were gonna get out of here we need to beat the gme and to do that we have to work togeather. That's the inconvieniant reality. Deal with it."

* * *

I know horrible cliff hanger. Review if you want me to write more!


	3. Chapter 3: Psychic Freak

Don't get freaked out by my knowledge of Zelda! Be amused instead! Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: Zelda is not mine. I didn't invent it. I did invent plot twists and characters though! Steal them and you will be attacked by the Poe Souls. Beware!_**

* * *

I stood up quickly. "Now all we have to do is find Link." No sooner did the words leave my mouth then a figure in torn ranchers clothes ran twoards us. "That would be him" I said. "Hey you!"

Link stopped and turned to us panting. "Can't talk right now. See I'm going after-"

"Talo" I finished for him.

Link looked confused. "Right... And he just ran to-"

"The Faron Woods."

"Yeah... and right now-"

"He's being held in the North Faron woods in front of the Forest Temple in a wooden cylinder cage with a diameter of 1 foot and a hieght of 2 feet with a female monkey wearing a pink bow by purple goblin like creatures and he curently thinks he's going to be eaten" words poured from my mouth faster then a machine gun shoots bullets.

Everyone stared at me. "OK... that I didn't know" Link said looking slightly creeped out. "Exactly how many times have you beaten this game" asked Ty bewildered.

"Long story made short: Alot" Maddie promptly began banging her head against a rock. "Creep...y...psy...chic...girl. she growled banging her head in between each syllable.

I turned to Link. "Hi I'm Aimee. Pleased to meet you." I held out my hand and after a hesitant pause he took it. "These two boys stareing at me are CJ and Ty. You can tell the difference. Ty's the short one with brown hair and CJ's the one who has blonde hair and looks like a monkey." CJ shot me a glare but I took no notice. "And the girl banging her head against the rock, looking frustrated is Maddie."

Link nodded "Now I kind of have to go rescue Talo." "I know the way by heart" I said proudly. "Umm... how exactly?" Now, I was not going to explain to him that he was in a video game. "Long story made short: I have ways." Then I took off. Maddie rolled her eyes. "Might as well follow her" she groaned. The others followed.

After getting a lantern, picking up a key, and fighting about a dozen monsters with Links wooden sword (I honestly don't now it's supposed to kill anything. It's a wooden stick!) Talo was rescued. We met Colin's who offered us a place to stay for the night which was quite nice of him. The next day was supposed to be Link's big journey... but I knew what would happen instead. Of course I didn't tell them! That would ruin the fun! Instead I braced myself for the following day. This was going to be fun! Yes I know, I have a crazy idea of fun!


	4. Chapter 4: Unconsious on Command

Did you think I couldn't get any wierder! Think again and read this chapter!

**_Disclaimer: Me not own Zelda. Me own OCs and plot twists. Me also own magic knife bearing rabid squirles. Steal ideas and I will unleash them! Mwahahahahahaha!_**

I woke the next morning before the others, so I joined Link for his ranch work. Despite a loose goat turning cherry red once and it almost trampling me, I had a good time watching him!

I left the ranch earlier than Link to cheak on the others. By that time Ty and CJ had woken up but Maddie seemed to think that it ws sleep in day. A a bucket of ice water and a mad Maddie rampage later, we all had breakfast.

Then Link came back. Of course Epona haaaaadddd to get injured and Lila haaaaaaadddd to yell at Link and haaaaaaaadddd to take Epona to the spring!

As she walked away I heard CJ whisper to Ty "What a whiney Bitch!" I coughed "Pot calling kettle black" under my breath, but CJ didn't seem to hear me. Then of course Link took off after her. I turned to Maddie and sighed "Have you braced yourself yet" She nodded. "For what" Ty and CJ asked in unison. 'Oh nothing, nothing at all!" I said quickly. Then we followed.

After avoiding Talo blockage and Link being admired by Colin for his superior strength we got to the spring.

"We'll wait here" I assured Link. "You just crawl through that and get to the spring." Of course he obeyed, oblivious to the danger.

"Why exactly are we doing this again?" Ty asked. "If you want to follow him Ty, be my guest" I said impatiently. "Or you could trust The girl who's played this game like 5 times." As I exspected, he stayed put.

Then the ground shook. "Brace yourself and get ready to follow Link when he runs out!" I cried. The boar dude appeared. "Holy shit" CJ cried! I didn't blame him. After all getting kidnapped by the boar once probably scared you for life!

Soon the noise faded and Link ran from the spring and across the bridge. I motioned for the others to follow.

Link ran with suprising speed but we managed to keep up with him. Besides we didn't have to run long because we were soon faced with a black wall of twilight. "Oh my G-" Ty started to say but five black hands shot out of the wall and yanked us in. We soon found our selves faceing several massive twilight figures. Link was unconsious. Of course he wasn't exactly human at the present time. He was a wolf. "Hmmm" I said with suprising calm in my voice. "He's unconsious. CJ's unconsious because he fainted. Mabey I should follow suit" I pinched a vien in my neck ever so slightly and lost consious.

Maddie POV:

I saw Aimee fall unconsious with a pinch of a vien. "My God she can fall unconious on command" I heard Ty say. "I know. Creepy right" I followed her lead and blacked out.

Ty's POV: I was the only one still awake around me two people were unconsious naturaly and two on purpose. "Oh what the shit" I sighed and I too lost consious.

* * *

I told you it was wierd! Review peeps if you want more! In the next chapter Midna meets a competitor in sarcasm. Mwahahahahaha! Who do you think that is! Send me your guesses!


	5. Chapter 5: I See Dead People

**_Yes I know you've heard that line a million times. You don't have to tell me! R&R!_**

"She lives!"

"Danm it!"

I opened my eyes allowing dim light to seep into them. I felt different and more alert. Four figures loomed over me and they were all doglike animals.

"So, we're all wolves." I stated simply. Maddie smiled as best as she could in her new form which happened to be a sleek white wolf. "All of us... except you."

"What am I?"

The wolves above me looked at eachother. "A cat." They answered in unison. I stood up. I certinly wasn't a small cat because I was the same size as the others.

"Hmmm..." I said. "Let me guess. Your Link..." I said pointing to a wolf that was a mixture of black, greey, and white. "Your Ty and your CJ" I finished pointing to a black wolf and then a brown one. They all nodded.

I took the moment of awkward silense to look at my surroundings. We were in a small cell with virtually nothing apart from a crate in the corner and a small shelf that was far out of reach and not much used to us. The ground and walls were made up of grey, grimy stone. The air was humid and the light was dim. Accomidation rating on a scale of 1 to 10? Negative one!

I could also tell that I was a completely black cat who could blend in well with the shadows.

My thinking was interupted by a giggle that I knew to well. In the back of the cell, a little imp like creature appeared. She was blue with black and green markings and thin arms and legs. She smiled and a pointy whity tooth stuck from her mouth. On her head was a black, crown like thing (That I knew was a fused shadow) and a orange crop of hair grew from her head. This figure was known better as...Midna.

"Found you" she giggled. "Apparently" I stated bluntly. "Of course you probably mean the only dude who's chained up." She looked at me grinning. "Oh you four will also be much help... that is if you are competant enough."

"Great" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm glad you boast such confidence in me." My goal was to challenge her sarcasm. I was pretty sure that I was already getting the higher ground.

Link looked suprised and so did the other boys but me and Maddie were as content as can be to see Midna here. Midna turned to Link "Here" She formed an orb of red light between her hands and cast it at Links chain. It broke with a resounding CRACK!

"Now" Midna giggled floating through the cage bars. "Get over here and I may actualy tell you where we are! But you'll have to find your own way."

"Ooh pick me" I said with false excitement. "I know where we are. Oh wait I forgot that this is all supposed to be revealed in chronilogical order. My bad!"

Midna leaned back against the wall. "Well then you have no motivation but I'm sure they do." She pointed lazily at the boys who were now searching for a way out. Me Maddie and I looked at eachother and sat down to watch their struggles. Now this was entertainment!

The boys (or wolves) looked for a long time in vain. Finaly, Ty was the first to humble up. "Okay so what do we do" he groaned. "You know!"

I grinned "I thought you'd never ask." I stood up on my four paws and pointed a claw at the crate in the corner formed by the bars and the wall. "Break it." I said. "You have teeth and claws! Use them!"

Link charged at the crate a shattered it. Soft dirt was revealed. Everyone turned to me. "Look" I groaned. "Digging is your job! I'm the cat! If you need me to climb something, I'll do it! I'f you need me to balance on a wire, I'll do it! But I can't dig.

Link sighed and set his paws to work on the dirt. He soon made a hole that led out of the cage. I could fit easily through with my new cat body. Midna giggled "Very good! Now we need to get outside! I wan't you to meet someone!"

"My heart beats with anticipation" I sang dramaticaly. Midna ignored me and jumped on Links back. "C'mon. Let's go!"

We navigated through small hallways and narrow passages (I probably would've been clostraphobic if I wasn't a cat) untilo we came to a place where a green flame looking thing hovered in the air.

"You guys are animals! Use your senses." Midna giggled. I honed in my acute senses to consentrate on the hovering object. We could now see a soliders figure that looked suspiciously like a ghost.

"Umm... sorry for the bad movie line but 'I see dead people'" CJ whispered when he had gained controll of his senses.

"They're spirits of the light world" Midna explained. "They're not dead, just redused to spirit form in he twilight. But you don't know what that is either do you?" The three boys shook there heads. Maddie and I tried to look innocent.

"Now" Midna giggled. "Shall we?" She gave Link a small kick in the ribs making him growl but move.

We were then led through corridors, over lethal spikes through tunnels past evil twilight beings, over large gaps thatr would plunge us to are death if it weren't for Midna's help, over a roof while being attaked by birds (That is when claws and teeth come to good use), up a winding stair case and to a small room.

There, looking out the window, was a figure in a dark cloak. Their face was covered by a hood so that you could only see their mouth. I knew that this was... Zelda


	6. Chapter 6: The Art of World Denomination

_**Ahhh yet another chapter begins. Excpect the unexcepected! R&R!**_

Of course none of the boys knew it was Zelda so Maddie and I stilled our tounges. In fact thay actually seemed to think she was evil with the dark cloak she wore.

Then they all got the tip that the figure was good, Link by the little gasp of suprise that emerged from the mouth of the cloak, Ty and CJ by my eye rolls.

Midna giggled. "Midna?" the Zelda asked suprised to see the little imp. "You remebered my name, what an honer for me" Midna said with mock gratitude.

Zelda bent down and held the paw that Link still had a chain piece on "You were imprisoned? I'm sorry." "Please don't pay any attention to us" I said sarcasticaly. "No we're just here for the ride! Please don't aknowledge the fact that we were in prison too." Maddie added.

Midna swiftly stopped this converstion from going in the wrong direction. "They have no idea where we are or whats going on. (Maddie and I looked at eachother and roled our eyes) Don't you think you should tell them what you've managed to do... Twilight Princess.

"Listen carefully" Zelda turned to all of us. "This was the king of twilights doing. He came with his horrible creatures and over ran us. The princess was forced the choice of life or death by Zant. She chose life for this was a question of all the people in Hyrule. The land was then covered in twilight. The people in Hyrule faded into spirit form.

"It's always taking over the world!" Ty commented dryly. "Why can't it be more realistic! Real world stuff!"

"Ty in case you haven't noticed this isn't the real world!" I pointed out. "Also, I think that this whole world denomination thing is kind of an art for tyrants like Zant. I'm pretty sure there's a step by step process on how to carry it out properly. Let's imagine it:

Step 1: Select a destination to conquer

Step 2: Select the proper, creepy attire

Step 3: Develop and unstoppable army

Step 4: Invade the destination

Step 5: Take hostages, tourture, and kill people.

Step 6: Make new dictaitorship laws

Step 7: Celabrate!

These ideas are copyrite to Tyrant co.

Check out our other works: The art of kidnapping, the art of thievery, and the art of assanation. Thankyou."

When I finished my speech everyone stared at me. I was really bad at acting normal. "Continue" I invited trying to pretend that had never happened.

Zelda continued "The kingdom has sucumbed to Twilight but I remain it's princess. She removed her hood. Link jerked to attention and Midna almost fell off his back. Ty and CJ's jaws dropped. Maddie twiddled her thumbs.

"I am Zelda" the princess said solemly. Zelda and Midna bagan a conversation.

"Danm she's hot" CJ breathed. I slapped him across the face, claws extended. "What the F was that for!" He snarled putting a paw to his bleeding cheek.

"One" I said. "Don't ever say that again.! Two: I've been wanting to do that ever sense I met you. Three: GET A GRIP OF YOUR SELF! SHE'S TOO OLD FOR YOU AND YOU DON'T DESERVE HER! Four: I really needed to get some stress out."

When I finished I discovered that everyone was looking at me again. I promptly began banging my head against the wall. CJ looked like he'd just been slapped in the face (In the most literal possible way given that he had been slapped.)

"Time is short and the gaurd will soon make his rounds. You must leave this place. Midna nodded and jumpped back on Link's back. Though I didn't show it I wa very greatful to leave. I could only hope that Link and Midna wouldn't be modernized by me by the time this was over!


	7. Chapter 7: Weapons, and Demon hawks

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I went on this long vacation and no one seemed to have a working internet (gasp, gasp) Here ya go folks!_**

* * *

After a close encounter with a gaurd, Midna managed to bring us to saftey on a roof. Well now you know where we are." She giggled, so I better take you back to the light world... but do you really think you should be going back? Aren't you forgetting something... important?"

"Define important" I said, scratching a claw on the roof tiles. Midna sighed, "Someone or something that you care about." "Hmmm..." I pretended to think. "Nope... can't think of a thing!"

Midna sighed dramatically and transformed her image into a screaming Colin and then Ilia. "Do you want to save them?" Maddie and I rolled our eyes in unison, which was becoming a routined thing. Midna however took no notice and continued with her speech.

"Well, in that case, little Midna will be happy to help you. Of course... you'll have to do exactly as I say. Why don't we go back to the light world and think it over." Before anyone could respond, she warped us away.

* * *

Midna warped us to the Ordon spring. But when we got there, Midna was no where to be found and we were, of course, still animals. Ty was the first to pick up on this. "Wait... so... if we're in the light world... shouldn't be, you know... human?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Midna's voice came from an unknown location. "Even though you're in the light world, you still won't be your normal selves for a long time! See you later!"

"Great" grumbled CJ "Just great. Now what?". I sighed "Follow."

As we were leaving the spring, Midna appeared again in her shadow form. "Did you think I disapeared.?" (Que eye rolls). "You see" the imp continued, "In order to turn back to your normal self you're going to have to lift the twilight that blankets the Faron woods.

CJ, who seemed very eager to return to normal, started to run toards the twilight but was blocked by Midna. "Before we charge into this adventure, I'll need a sword and a shield." she pointed out. I sighed "To Ordon village." And I was off again.

"If she runs off, one more time..." Ty growled. "Midna can break her legs." CJ finished. Midna stepped back. "Leave me out of this." Maddie sighed "She knows this adventure like the back of her hand, guys... she's excited. Last one to Ordon village has to wear Zant's helmet on the first day of high school!" They all took off.

* * *

They found me crouched in a clump of tall grass, near the Malo and Talo's house. The mayor and Malo, and Talo's dad, were talking. I wordlessly put a claw to my lips and motioned them over. "Listen" I hissed. They were discussing the sword in Rusl's house and the shield inside Malo and Talo's house.

"Idiots" Midna muttered. "They left the window open!" ."To the water wheel" I said and I led the way twoards the large wheel, turning in the water. But before Midna could help us onto it...

"MONSTERS!" a voice cried. Beths dad stood ontop of the large rock pillar in the water. "MY DAUGHTER...R-RETURN HER! TAKE THIS!" He blew on a piece of grass, that emitted a pretty tune.

"What the-" CJ began. But before he could finish the hawk divebombed us. "Demon hawk" I cried. "Scatter." We all dove in different directions. The hawk circled and prepared itself for another attack.

"Distract him" I said quickly. I used my claws to climb through th window, get the shield from it's place on the wall, get back out and lead the others to saftey all in the span of 3 minutes. Sound hard? It's harder than it sounds!

After that drama, Link dug us into Colin's house where we retrived the sword of Ordon. "Now we can go to the Twilight." Midna said. They were about to leave, when I stopped them.

"Check this out", I whispered. I pushed a closet door open with my head to reveal... "No fricken way." Ty breathed. "Sweet" CJ whispered. Maddie stood and stared. Weapons... A billion lethal wepons stuffed into the closet.

"You know what this means" I asked.. "That Colin's dad is either an insane wepon collector or insane murderer." Maddie answered. I rolled my eyes, "No it means all the wepons we need... free." I looked at Midna. She sighed "Fine but don't go over board."

_20 minutes and a weapon rush later..._

Our weapon pile consisted of: Four swords, four shields, two bow and arrows, two throwing knives, one dagger, and and pouch of 100 rupees (Which only count as wepons in a busy market.)

Midna stared at me. "What?" I said defensively. "It's not that much." Midna stared at the pile and then roled her eyes. Then Maddie gave her a famouse puppy ees stare and she relented and stashed them.

"Now we can go" I said. "Twilight ahoy!"


	8. Chapter 8: Squashing bugs

**_My plot!_**

We started twoards the bridge that led to Faron Woods, but as we passed Ordan spring the spirit Ordon (Creative name) asked us to come to his spring.

As soon as we were in the spring though a strange wall fell out of the sky.

"Be careful" The invisible light spirit warned "Evil approaches."

"No duh." I muttered.

A portal opened in the sky and out dropped a black twilight being much like the ones that had kidnapped us before.

"GAHHH" CJ screamed. He tried to run but ran straight into the wall.

"Very nice" I said. "Watch and learn."

I leapt on the twilight creature, teeth bared. I bit it three times on the throat before it threw me off and then tried to swipe me off my feet but I dodged with cat like reflexes (In a literal way considering I was a cat.)

I attacked the monsters throat again and this time the creature fell and exploded. I spat black blud out of my mouth. "There weakness is the throat" I concluded cheerfully.

The wall dissapeared and turned into a green portal in the sky making it no longer dangerous.

"Thankyou" the light spirit said who was beginning to become visible.

When he burst into his true animal form the three boys stared.

"Whoa" Ty said "It's a... goat?"

"An Ordon goat." I corrected "Makers of the finest cheese in all Hyrule and easily pissed off by lots of loud noises."

Ty raised his eye brows "And you know this... how?"

I shrugged.

The sipirit Ordon told us of his brothers plight and how they were all consumed by twilight and how we had to rescue them yada yada yada.

Finally the spirit let us cross the bridge to where the black wall lay.

"Ugg" Maddie groaned "The black wall of twilight."

I didn't blame her. Being yanked through that thing once was enough to turn you off when you saw a huge black wall looming infront of you.

Midna sniffed, looking offended "If you don't like it you can just stay here."

"No I'll come" Maddie sighed.

"Not like we have a choice" CJ muttered.

Link just stared at the wall "Umm... so how do we get through again?"

Midna rolled her eyes "I'll take care of that." She went through the wall.

Seconds later an orange hand burst through the black wall, grabbed Link and pulled him through.

The boys jumped and I rolled my eyes. "Oh grow up!"

One by one Midna's orange hand pulled us through the massive black wall.

When we were all standing in the twilight covered Faron woods I heard a sound.

It sounded like a sad singing. A lament if you will.

Midna giggled, now sitting on Links back, "Hmmm... seems like the light spirit is sad. We better go help him. Where is that sword and shield?" She picked them up off of Link's back.

A minute later she had fitted herself with the shield on her head like a mask and the sword gripped in one hand.

Maddie and I exchanged glances.

"Nice look for you Midna" Maddie comented.

"She shot her a glare "Oh shut up!" She threw both the wepons to the ground. "I can't use these... but I'll hold on to them for you." She snapped her fingers and they dissapeared into twilight.

"Let's go see the light spirit" I suggested.

We approached the Faron spring but as we did the wall reappeared

"Crap" Ty moaned which was eexactly what I was thinking.

Out from the portal fell three twilight beings.

"Three!" CJ moaned "You've got to be kidding!"

"Volenteers please!" I said "We need to kill them all at the same time or one will screech and they come back to life."

Link and Maddie volenteered and we moved in for the kill.

I killed mine before the others and they both winsed waiting for them to call the other back.

"It's okay" I said "as long as two are left alive they won't screech. Now do this in synchronization. 1...2...3...4...jump...bite...bite..."

The lessons continued in killing harmoniously one o one.

Eventually we killed them all

Then we saw the dim light of the broken light spirit. "Please...help" It choked.

"What happen to that one" Ty asked?

"Shh" I said. I approached the light spirit. "Collect... my light... from the... insects of... darkness. Be... careful." It whispered softly.

A vessle of light fell from the dim glowing orbs. I tossed it to Midna with my mouth who caught it. "Hang onto that" I said.

She nodded.

"Okay" I said "Lets go find the ugly insects of darkness that can electrify you and is invisble unless you hone in your sinces."

The very first bugs were in a tunnel leading to the deep Faron woods and the lantern guy's house.

We all honed our sences and saw two huge creepy crawly and deadly bugs.

"Ewww" squeaked Maddie "They're like roaches!"

I shivered "Please don't make that reference."

Don't get me wrong, it took alot to scare me. I couldn't care less about bugs. But roaches scared me to death. Figures, I can deal with the stinging bugs but not the crawling ones that ... scurry.

"Squish them quickly" I instructed "Or they'll electrify you."

"Gross" Maddie cringed.

"Sweet" CJ said.

"Awesome" Ty agreed.

"Boys" I rolled my eyes.

Link was grinning too. I guess it's a guy thing to like squishing bugs and hear them crunch under your foot.

Ty and CJ squished the bugs before I could demonstrate. They must have had practice tourturing helpless bugs.

Midna caught the orbs of light in the vessel. "Not bad so far" she said.

"Not bad it all" I agreed "Just 12 billion more to go."

Maddie groaned.

I didn't have to do any work after all. The boys were all over this job. In the end Maddie and I never had to touch a single bug which we were very grateful for.

As soon as we gathered the last light orb we were transportred back to the spring where the light spirit asumed its true form.

"It's a monkey" CJ said.

"No it's an owl" Ty dissagreed.

"No it's Superman" I muttered.

If you picture a cross between a monkey with a tail longer than its body and an owl you've kind have got what this spirit looked like.

"I am the Spirit Faron" It said. "Thankyou for rescuing my light.

"The evil king of twilight this to me and my kin.

"Soon he will sucumb the whole world to twilight."

"Well that's a grim prospect" I said cheerfully.

Maddie laughed.

"There is only one who can stop this... you" he pointed at Link. "Look at your awakening forms."

We all realized that we were all uman again except now we were all fit in comfortale trvling clothes with our chosn weapont in sheaths at our sides and shields on our backs.

"Not bad for medival" Ty said looking himself over.

"You are the chosen one Link. You are the chosen hero." The spirit said dramaticaly.

Da dum da da da dum" I hummed. Our true quest had begun.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: CJ's Long Lost Cousin

NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!

* * *

"I'm not imtimidated at all" CJ said as he stared at the huge tree looming before them.

I sighed and stared up at the forest dungeon. "This is going to be way too easy... this dungeon is kind of boring."

"It was hard enough getting past the stupid poisen pit." Ty muttered.

"Are you kiding? That was childs play! Easiest thing in the game!" I exclaimed

"I thought it was pretty fricken halarious" Maddie snickered.

CJ glared at her. I remembered the ordeal...

* * *

"You let the monkey steal your lantern!" Midna groaned. "See if you can get it back."

"He's trying to help us" I rolled my eyes. "Follow him and by the way, if you get into the smoke it will suffacate you." I followed the monkey the others close by me.

Half way through the pit a bat swooped down from a rocky out crop and tried to attack CJ.

"AAAHHHHH" he screamed. I whipped my sword out with lightning speed and slashed the bat out of the air. He exploded in a burst of smoke.

Maddie was rolling on the ground laughing. "Your... face... was... priceless" she gasped.

"Get up Maddie" I said trying to sound stern but ended up laughing. "We have to go. We're losing the monkey..."

* * *

"Hilarious" I agreed.

"Shut up" CJ muttered.

Midna sat impatiently on Links shoulder "Are we going or not?"

"Might as well" I nodded. I swiped the lantern across the spider web setting it on fire and clearing the entrance to the dungeon.

"You'd think that the rest of the tree would be flammable" Maddie observed.

"You would think." I agreed and I led the way into the forest temple.

It was dark in the first room. The only light was provided by torches scattered across the room. In the middle of the room was a wooden cage with the monkey in it. It was gaurded by to purple goblins.

"Who's turn is it to kill?" I asked casually.

"Mine" Ty said. He lept forward with his sword catching one goblin across the back and the other by the throat.

"Not bad" I commented as the goblins exploded. I strode forward and slashed through the wooden bars of the monkeys cage. She clapped and scampered up the vines.

"Did you notice that there was no door to that cage?" Maddie asked. "How did they get the monkey in?"

"Maybe they built the cage around her while she stood still and forgot the door." CJ suggested.

I stared at him "Something tells me you were dropped on your head as a child."

"Or maybe he chewed on the crib bars" Maddie suggested.

"Lead paint apparently" Ty nodded.

CJ glowered at all three of us.

Ignoring him I climbed up the vine ladder.

The monkey led us to a room outside in the sun. A long rope bridge was all that was between us and a long deadly drop below.

The monkey was in a hurry and she scampered across the bridge.

Suddenly a monsterous baboon appeared, boomarang in hand and he launched it at the bridge. It cut the strands and the bridge fell.

"Danm it!" CJ said as the monkey came back to us.

"Well we got something out of this" I muttered.

"What" Maddie asked?

"CJ was reunited with his long lost cousin"

"Hey!"

The monkey was calling us and I sighed. "Lets find it's brothers."


	10. The lochness monster lives in a tree

**_I'm updating again FINALLY!_**

"I swear I will never look at a monkey ever again if we get out of this" CJ muttered.

"Remove all mirrors." I suggested, earning myself another glare from CJ which I pointedly ignored.

"Is she back yet?" Ty asked looking around for Maddie.

"If I know Maddie" I sighed "Which I do, she's probably smashing every jar in that room for rupees." Not a bad guess. She was bent on collecting as many rupees as possible in this dungeon.

"I'm back!" I heard Maddie call. She skipped over to where we were sitting in front of the gap that seperated us from the boss chamber.

I sighed "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I stood up. "So I'm assuming you got the monkey judging by the fact that the monkeys are starting to make a living rope."

"Yep" Maddie said.

The boys were mean while staring at the monkey rope with sudden comprhension.

"Seriously?" Ty groaned

"You can't be serious" Link shook his head.

CJ just stared into the black pit of dispare that loomed below us.

"Oh come on guys!" I exclaimed. "It's just like swinging across a ditch in your back yard!"

"Except for the gap is wider and if we fall we die." Maddie said cheerfully.

"Toushe"

"I vote Aimee go first!" CJ said.

"I second that" Ty agreed.

"Oh great! Let's see if Aimee falls to her death" I muttered sarcastically. "Fine I'll go first"

I caught hold of the monkeys hand and swung across the gap. It wasn't that hard really. I pushed the monkey vine back to my friend/ enemies.

"Just don't look down" I said.

"Duh" Maddie muttered as she stepped up for her turn.

As soon as everyone was safely over the gap we turned twoards the lock boss door.

"How subtle they are" Maddie sighed.

"Key please." I held out my hand and Midna handed it to me. "Oh hi Midna I almost forgot you existed."

"Sorry" she said "But I have to stay shadow in the light. She dissapeared again.

"Here we go" I sighed and opened the door.

* * *

The inside of the tree looked farely peaceful and normal. Plenty of grass and plants. A pretty normal room... If you don't add in the fact that there's a purple poison pit taking up half of the room.

I took out the gale boomerang and tossed it from hand to hand, waiting.

Suddenly the poison lake began to bubble in two places. Giant man eating plants burst from the purple lake and stared at us hungrily.

"Good God!" CJ backed up as far as the now closed door would allow.

"Stay along the edges and you'll be fine." I said calmly. The right plant tried to take a snap at me but I was too far away... by a foot.

"Watch and learn" I instructed. Taking careful aim I through the boomarang in a wide arc so that it picked up one of the bombs and then went straight to one plants open mouth. The boomarang survived though and I'm not sure how.

The plant sank back into the lake. "Nothing to it" I said. "Who else wants to try?"

In the end Link ended up killing the second plant and we watched it dissapear.

"That was simple" Ty said. "If hat's all we..." He trailed off as the lake began to boil again.

"Don't speak too soon" I muttered.

A monsterous dinosaur looking creature burst from the pond. It had the two plants by its side and an eye on its toung.

"The lochness monster lives in a tree?" CJ stared at the monster.

"Apparently" I said. "It also seems to have an eye on its toung"

"Eww" Maddie shuddered.

Ty looked at me "You do realize that the bombs are now gone."

"Of course I do!" I muttered. "Who do you think you're telling! Give it a few seconds. Make that 18 seconds."

18 seconds later a call of the baboon came.

Maddie stared at me "Ok I've heard of obsessive but this is crossing the line."

I ignored this comment and explained what we had to do. It was a fun game killign the lochness monster and eventually we defeated it.

The monster cried out and began wildly thrashing around in the water. It slowly shrivled up and exploded into black partacles.

"Hows that for over dramatic" Maddie muttered.

"Hey guys check this out!" Link was staring at the fuse shadow that was floating in the air.

"Tee hee! You found it" Midna came out of hiding and snatched up the fused shadow. "Could it really be that easy"

Link stared at her blinking.

"It wasn't hard" I said "Just annoying and sort of boring. Shall we go?"

Midna snapped her fingers in answer and transported us away.

* * *

We landed bck at the Faron spring.

"Go west to the Eldin province" a voice said. "There you shall find the ones you seek"

"Last time I cheked I wasn't seeking anyone." I sighed. "But we might as well go. It's boring here anyway"

And with that I led the way to Hyrule field.


	11. Chapter 11: Hide and Seek

**_Maddie: Here's the deal people: REVIEW OR YOU DIE!!!_**

**_Aimee: Or something less extreme..._**

**_Ty: What are you guys doing?_**

**_Aimee: Oh Kallipso isn't here so she asked us to introduce the chapter._**

**_CJ: Ummm... Where is she then?_**

**_Maddie: Knowing her... No clue!_**

**_All: R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Boy am I glad to get out in the open" Ty muttered as we entered Hyrule field. "If I saw one more tree I was going to die."

"Good because there's a tree at the top of that hill." I said pointing it out.

"You know what I mean."

"Let's go" I suggested changing the subject. If we don't hurry the giant birds will find us."

Of course they did find us anyway halfway across Hyrule field. They looked like teradactles.

"Since when do dinosaurs live in Hyrule?" Cj asked when the one that attacked us was dead.

"Since now" I sighed sheathing my sword.

We finally reached the wall of Twilight.

"You mean we have to be wolves again!" groaned Maddie. I couldn't help but agree with her. I prefer two legged travel.

But of course we didn't have a choice in the matter so we entered the Twilight once again. After trecking across the second half of Hyrule field we reached the large elaborate gate at the entrance to Kakariko village.

"Hmm..." said Midna who was now riding on Links back again "Kakariko village."

"Gesuntight" Maddie grinned. Everyone else laughed.

"Quite an elaborate gate" I commented "The villains in this game are so subtle."

"What was that?" asked Midna confused.

"Nothing" I said quickly. "Under we dig."

After quickly taking out the two gaurds (I was starting to get used to my cat body) we entered the gloomy lonely looking village. The spirit gave us the the light vessel for the balls of light so that we could begin the search.

I guessed the boys noticed our gloomy expression because Ty asked "What's wrong."

"I hate this bug search" Maddie muttered. "Because not only do you have to find the bugs but all of them are in houses and you have to get in to the houses"

"Hey that's what I'm here for!" I said cheerfully "I have their locations memorized... sort of. Just think of it as hide and seek guys."

In the end we voted to split up to find the different bugs. We were each assigned a few houses to search. I naturally assigned Link the shawmans hut since that's where his friends were and also the house with the bombs in it just becaus I wanted to laugh at him when the house caught fire (I know I'm mean."

Midna made rounds to each of us with the light vessel collecting the light buds.

"Hey guess what" Link said exitedly "I found Colin and the others. They can't see me though"

"Really? I had no idea they were here!"

"Liar!"

"That's correct! Your second house is on the hill." I pointed up to the bomb storage room. "Have fun"

Link trotted off.

"Um Aimee" Ty asked "Why are you smiling evily at him"

"Just sit back and watch" I grinned.

Maddie was sitting expectantly on the other side of me.

The bomb house suddenly burst into flames and a minute later exploded.

"Hey guys" CJ said running up to us "I um... isn't that the house Link was just in?"

Link was ok, staring at the wrekage his fur looking a bit singed "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" he shouted.

"I beg to differ." I grinned.

Maddie was rolling on the floor laughing.

After that nothing that intresting really happened. We managed to collect all the buds of light from the village and Goron mountain (Though CJ kept calling the Gorons rock people).

The light was returned to Kakariko village and a giant eagle of light thanked us followed by a heart felt reunion between Link and his friends.

Maddie and I shared one more laugh when we told Colin to go ask CJ if he liked monkeys. I really loved it here...

* * *

**_The Authoress is back! Please review people if you want me to write more!_**


	12. Chapter 12: Kodac Moment

**_Ok here's the next chapter my loyal readers! R&R!!!_**

"Will Link be back anytime soon?" CJ asked for maybe the a thousandth time. "How long does it take the guy to ride to Ordon learn to sumo wrestle and ride back?"

"You'll know when he comes" I groaned for the a thousandth time "Trust me. In the mean time you can entertain your self."

"How?" Ty asked leaning against the general store. "There's nothing to do here."

"Well you could be like Maddie and gather as many rupees as you possibly can from every jar, patch of grass and rock." I suggested.

"Too late" Maddie trotted over to us "Already done."

"Well, play pranks on the villagers. I don't know!" I cried exasperated. "I don't know exactly how long it will take him!"

"You haven't memorized the exact time? I'm suprised!"

"Shut it Maddie!" my eyes trailed to where Talo and Beth were arguing on the dirt road... wait...

The ground started shaking. Crap! I jumped to my feet. "Get away from the road guys" I said hurriedly. We backed up against the general store building. Then the boar dude appeared charging twoard a stunned Beth. Colin being the heroic little angel he was pushed Beth out of the monsters path and got himself taken captive... again.

The boar guy surveyed the village. When his eyes met mine I shot him the bird.

"What are you DOING Aimee!? Don't make it mad!" CJ hissed from behind a pile of crates that he was hiding behind.

I rolled my eyes "Oh grow up!"

Then Link charged heroicly into the village (with cleshe promptness) and followed the boar to Hyule field.

"Let's go." I said drawing my sword.

"Are you crazy!" CJ cried "Are you insane?!"

"Seriously CJ" Maddie rolled her eyes. "You've been fighting with her all this time and you _just_ now figured that out?" she too drew her sword.

I made to follow Link "Coming slow pokes?" Me and Maddie trotted off.

Ty sighed and began to follow

"Seriously?" CJ blinked "You too?"

"I'm curious" Ty shrugged and ran off.

CJ groaned and then he too followed.

* * *

When we arrived at north Hyrule field Link was already chasing the boar guy around the field with his little boar minions following him.

"Oh too bad. We missed it." CJ pretended to be sad. "Oh well."

I rolled my eyes. "You think I didn't have a plan CJ?"

"Do tell. No wait on second thought... don't tell. I don't want to know"

A boar who's owner had been slashed off his back was trotting aimlessly around the field. I grinned evily.

"You _are crazy" _Maddie shook her head.

I shrugged and lept onto the boars back. It gave a grunt as I kicked it in the ribs and trotted over to where Maddie, Ty and CJ sat. Maddie jumpped behind me. "You two can find your own ride" I said to the two boys and I galloped offf in pursute of Link.

* * *

I galloped up beside Link. "Don't kill us Link! We come in peace."

Link stared at me then the boar then me again. "I don't want to know" he finally said and took another wild slash at the boar dude. I urged my boar forward and managed to cut on his right shoulder army. We continued these assults until, armorless, the boar charged twoards the bridge. I got off the boar and followedon foot.

I knew I had to stay out of the way for this battle so I climbed the ladder on the bridge so I could overlook he battle from above. The others joined me minutes later. The only thing missing was popcorn really.

Link beat the boar dude with ease thanks to his heroic skill and me shouting directions at him every five seconds. With Colin saved Link overlooking the bridge where the boar dude had fallen made his horse rear up in a damatic pose with a gloryous sunset behind him glinting off the tip of his sword.

Maddie and I looked at eachother and then burst out into song. "It's a Kodac moment let me go and get my camera"

"Yea! The boar guys dead!" CJ cheered. "I decided not to burst his bubble by saying that the boar dude never really dies.

* * *

Colin finaly woke up back at the village and had a dramatic epiphany about te true meaning of strength and then passed out again.

"So now everyone likes Colin." Link seemed happy.

Maddie, CJ, Ty, and I exchanged glances but decided not to say anything. I really hated all the village kids.

The voice of the spirit told us to go to the Goron mines to cleanse them.

"Joy! The fire dungeon" I sighed. "This ones more fun."

"By fun you mean more deadly and challenging?" Ty asked?

"Exactly" I said "Death mountain ahoy"

"That name isn't reassuring" CJ muttered but I ignored him.

* * *

**_Sorry it took awhile! R&R!_**


	13. Chapter 13: No Pressure

**_Enjoy!_**

"So basically I have to put on these iron boots and stop the goron from running into us and either crushing us or knocking us off a convieniantly placed ledge?" Link said blinking as he stared at our first opponent.

"Yep" I said "That sounds right"

"No pressure or anything" Maddie said cheerily.

"No none at all" Ty muttered sarcastically.

Link sighed and strapped on his iron boots "Well, here we go..."

Thanks to Link's sumo wretling skills and my memorazation of all the Goron attack points we were able to reach the top of Death Mountain without being crushed or knocked off a ledge. We reached the room that lay just in front of the entrance to the mines. At the sight of us 6 oron's prepared to attack. I must say our reactions to this varied. Link crouched thinking he could intercept all 6 of them like the idiot he is, CJ and Ty hid behind Link and Maddie and I crossed our arms and looked bored.

"Enough" A voice called before the 6 gorons could run us over. A short old Goron entered from behind his two Goron body gaurds. "Six of us against... 5 humans?" He took a moment to count us "I think not little brothers."

"Kind of hypicritical don't you think" CJ said staring at the Goron was half the size of the others.

I looked down at him "Look who's talking."

CJ glared at me.

The Goron elder Gor Coron agreed that he would let us into the mines if Link beat him a sumo wrestling match.

"FYI" I whispered to Link before he entered the wrestling ring "If he side steps, hit him if he tries to hit you, grab him and if he tries to grab you, move."

"And if I mess up?" Link asked warily.

"You'll probably have a whole bunch of bruises for a month"

"No pressure" Maddie added.

Link sighed and stepped up to the ring.

Fortunately he won on the first tr because of my coaching. The gorons seemed intrested in knowing how a girl like me knew all the tricks but I avoided the question. Thus we were ushered into the goron mines.

It was hot and smokey in there which made since considering we were in a volcano. After Maddie smashed the crates at the beginning (There are 3 FYI) we came to the edge of a lava pit. Several rocky colums that looked very unstable were scattered across the pit making excellent stepping stones.

"So" CJ said "We have to jump across small colums..."

"That are surrounded with deadly lava" Link added.

"While avoiding the colums of flames" Ty concluded.

Maddie and I looked at eachother, grinned and said in unison "No pressure."

* * *

No one died or burned up. In fact this dungeon was quite easy and went a lot quicker than the first one. Even though Link had to face off the mini boss aloe seeing as he was the only one with a pair of iron boots and we had to take turns crossing the magnetic walls (Midna flew the boots back in forth between us) we were soon able to reach the boss chamber.

When the black mutated Goron came to life CJ screamed like the coward he is and hid.

Ty stared at the monster "Well... at least he's chained up right?" he noticed my devilish grin "Um... right?"

The boss burst into flames and broke off his chains.

"CRAP!" CJ screamed.

"Damn it" Ty muttered "Why can't you give us a heads up!?"

"I didn't get a heads up when I first played the game" I shrugged.

"Yes but you were playing a game not living it!"

"Point taken but that's irrelevant right now. Now lets run around in circles while I explain things to you."

I quickly ran things over with them. "Ok so I will shoot him in the eye with the arrow, Link will grab the chain and put on the iron boots and Maddie and Ty will slash his eye when he falls."

"What about me?" CJ asked.

"You can not get yourself killed."

"Fine by me"

"And if one of us messes up?" Ty asked.

"Well then you'll probably die."

"No pressure." Maddie grinned.

"Will you stop saying that!" Ty groaned "That has got to be the millionth time you've said that!"

"Fourth actually" Maddie corrected.

"You've been counting?" CJ asked incredulously.

"Yes. My goal is 100."

"Oh dear God"

"Problem Monkey boy?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Make me!"

"Shut up you two" I rolled my eyes. "Stations please!"

Three rounds of shooting, tripping slashing, and screaming later Darbus the goron was realesed from his curse and we high tailed it out of there without even bothering to offerhim an advil. (Apprently his head hurt)

Colin seemed to be feeling well enough to tell us about Ilia being some where else and suggesting we save her which was pretty much the worst idea I'd heard all day. The others seemed to agree too.

"Do we have to?" CJ groaned when Link was out of ear shot.

"The fused shadow is in that general direction any way so unfortunatly yes we have to." I sighed.

"And if we don't want to get the fused shadow?" Ty asked.

"Then Zant conquers the world."

"No pressure!"

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

* * *

**_R&R!!!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Burning bridge and Kamakazis

**_Enjoooooyyyyyy!!!_**

"Please tell me this is the last one" Ty groaned staring the final wall of twilight.

"It's the last one" I said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah it actually is"

"YES!"

I think he was a little too enthusiastic for Midan's liking because she hit him over the head.

"Ow!" he rubbed his forhead "That hurt."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever. Midna transport us in."

When we were all safely on the other side of the wall of Twilight and all in our animal forms Link looked around "So what next."

"Umm... Maddie will explain it" I said.

"I will?" she looked bewildered.

"Yes." I said then I whispered to her. "Stall, I'm going to try to bur Ilia's pack so he can't find it."

She nodded "Well first..."

I backed quickly away from the conversation and tried to kick dirt over her pack quickly without looking supersticious.

Then Link said "Hey isn't that Ilia's pack."

Damn "Um... no."

"Yes it is!" He trotted up to the pack and sniffed it "I've got her scent! Now we can track her."

"Oh joy!" I muttered.

"Goodie" Maddie rolled her eyes.

"NO!" CJ groaned.

"Damn it." Ty cursed.

Midna just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well we might as well go." I muttered "Follow me."

When we made it to out side the castle Midna grinned "Well we're back here now aren't we?"

"Ilia's scent is getting stronger!" Link said excitedly his nose still to the ground.

"Oh get over your self!" I snapped. "And get your nose off the ground! You look stupid! I know the way anyway."

Link sighed and obeyed "Fine lead the way."

I led them to Telma's bar where Link saw his long lost friend again. He seemed very dissapointed he couldn't see her.

"Do you think he knows she lost her memory." I whispered to Maddie.

"No" she whispered back.

"Wait... who lost her memory?" CJ came over.

"Ilia" I hissed.

"Really she did?" Ty asked.

I nodded "Don't tell Link.

"Don't tell me what?"

"That Ilia-"

"Shut up!"

"Don't give it a way!"

"Give what away?"

"He's not supposed to find out yet!"

"I want to see his reaction!"

"I'm confused."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "We need to move on with life. Now that we're done here we're going to lake Hylia."

I led them to the bridge that expanded over lake Hylia and led them to it's middle.

"Does something smell funny?" Midna asked.

"You mean the flamable oil on the bridge." I asked "Yeah it does."

"Wait... FLAMMABLE oil!"

The stupid goblin thing set fire to both ends of the bridge.

"AHHH!" CJ screamed. "We're gonna die!"

I rolled my eyes. "No we're going to jump off the bridge using these convieniantly placed crates" I gestured to the crate by the bridge rail.

"Oh dear God" Ty said.

CJ looked pale "Is now a good time to say I'm afraid of hieghts?"

"Too bad" I said "Unless you want to burn to death I suggest you jump."

"Fine" CJ jumped up onto the crates and looked down "On second thought-"

"Oh good lord" I pushed him over the edge.

"AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh" he splashed in the water several feet below.

"Ok let's go" I said. I jumped off the bridge "KAMMMAAKKAAAZIII"

"WEEEEHHHH!" Maddie screamed after me.

"AHHHH!!!"

"AHHHH!"

I couldn't differintiate which was Ty and which was Link.

CJ was already on land glaring at me heatidly "That was not funny"

I shrugged "Still afraid of hieghts"

"YES!"

"Oh well." I sighed.

"So um... shouldn't a lake have more... you know... water?" Ty was looking around.

"Why else would we be here" I muttered "Let's go."

* * *

**R&R PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15: Sympathetic I am not

**_Another chapter of insanity! Woot! Enjoy!_**

"I'm cold" CJ complained for the a billionth time.

"No one cares" I hissed my patients getting thinner. "We're almost there anyway."

I led them into s snowy cave filled with ice bats and a convientant out crop of ice leading all the way to the top where the entrance to the Zora throne room.

"Now" I said stopping fromnt of the giant icicle "All we have to do is climb all the way to the top of this slippery looking ice structure without slipping and falling to our doom."

"Fantastic" Ty muttered.

"You make it sound so easy" Maddie stared from me to the ice structure.

"Yes I know" I said cheerfully "Let's go."

We managed to climb all the way to the top without breaking our necks though we had a couple of close calls involving CJ being stupid and tripping into Link almost killing them both. Anyway we found the Throne room iced over and the Zora's beneath the ice.

"Wow it must be really cold down there" CJ noted.

I stared at him "You think?"

"So the only question is: How do we un freeze them?" Link asked.

"I say we take a big blow dryer" CJ said "And melt away the ice with it."

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard" Maddie said bluntly.

"What's a blow dryer" Link asked?

"Um CJ, as brilliant as that plan is." I sighed "They don't have blow dryers in this medieval setting. Now do want to keep formulating stupid theories or do you want me to tell you what to do?"

I told them about the giant meteor in Death mountain and about how we had to use that to melt the ice.

"So what do you want us to carry it here" Ty muttered.

"No" I said "I excpect Midna to teleport it here."

"She can do that?"

"Yep"

"Cool!"

Midna sighed "Ok here I go." she dissapeared. I quickly led the group behind the wall where we could watch the on coming scene from a safe distance. A moment later a huge firey rock fell from the sky and crashed into the ice sending water bursting through the entrance in a fiery display of sparks.

"I'll never be able to sit through a normal Fourth of July fire works show again" CJ whispered in awe as he stared at the blaze.

"Ditto" Ty agreed.

When the sparks and water cleared a whole bunch of sick or unconcious zoras filled the room.

"Um... shouldn't that meteor have killed them" Maddie speculate.

"Hush" I said "Quit using logic."

"Now what?" Ty asked.

I sighed. I was going to have to count how many times these people said that to me. "We are going to let our selves be washed down by the current to the spirit spring and collect more bugs" I said.

"Shouldn't the water be boiling still?" Maddie asked.

"What did I say about the logic Maddie?" I groaned and I led them to the water fall. "Who wants to jump off first?" I asked.

"Um remember my fear of heights?" CJ asked nervously.

"Yes" I nodded.

"I still have that fear."

"Yes"

"Do you care at all."

"In all honesty? No."

CJ sighed "Just a thought"

I smiled in mock sympathy "A dangerous pass time for you CJ. See ya" I kicked him off the edge of the water fall.

"You have no sympathy for him what so ever do you?" Ty stared at me.

"No I really don't" I admitted then I jumped after him "KAMAKAZI!"

"She says that alot" Link said "What does it mean?"

"It means get your butt over the waterfall" Maddie said.

"Really?"

"No" and with that Maddie pushed the other two boys over the ledge and then jumped after them.

We were washed down stream, screaming all the way with the occasional bad word until we washed up conveniantly right by the spirit temple where recieved the the light catcher and began hunting.

It was pretty boring until the last missing bug appeared in the middle of lake Hylia.

"That was weird" Midna commented looking at the map "He wasn't there before. Oh well lets go get him."

"Um Aimee? Maddie? You two don't look so good" Link commented.

"I'm fine" I assured them. _Besides the face I'm about to face this thing that looks like the mother of all cock roaches._

They didn't look convinced but we set off for lake Hylia. When we were all positioned on the wooden rafts in the middle we saw the giant bug.

"AHHHHHH!" I t wasn't CJ that screamed this time but me.

"The boys stared at me "Aimee?" They knew I wasn't the one to over react like this.

"Don't- like- roaches" I hissed wide eyed.

"And I didn't like hieghts" CJ muttered "I'm not helping kill it."

"Oh yes you are"

"Or what?"

"I push you of one of those _bottomless_ pits by the north bridge"

"No you won't"

"Want to bet?"

"I'm helping, I'm helping!"

With my instruction through chattering teeth the boys brought the bug down.

"Now everyone needs to attack a leg" I whispered "You too Midna"

In unison we all got onto the bug (EWWWWW! I'm scarred for life!) and attacked it's leg sending it spazing out and then exploding.

With that horrifing experiance over with we saved the spirit. (Who CJ seemed to believe was the lochness monster but I knew it wasn't. We had already killed him in the forest dungeon. Duh!)

The spirit showed us a possesed clip with possessed demons, magic, and insane laughing Ilia's that CJ swore would give him nightmares for weeks (And I responded by sympatheticly kicking him)

"What is our next dungeon?" Ty asked.

"The lake bed temple" I answered.

"What's in that?"

"A lot of water. Let's go."

* * *

**_Well that was long!_**

**_(Thankyou Kallypso you are awesome!)_**

**_Dang it why don't I ever have cheering fans like that! Maybe cause no one is reviewing!!! R&R! It isn't that hard!_**


	16. Chapter 16: Minor detours

**_Before we begin yes I know I accidently skipped the part where the Zora queen asked Link to rescue prince Rails. That was accidental I swear but now we need to move on in life._**

**_Maddie: Before she forgets the plot line_**

**_SHUT UP!_**

**_Aimee: You know that your mistake was a disgrace to anyone whos played the game a billion time!_**

**_I know I'm ashamed now get in your places!_**

**_Aimee and Maddie: R&R!!!_**

* * *

But of course we couldn't go straight to the dungeon! No that would have been to easy! First we had to take a few pointless detours and rescue the Zora prince. Plus Link was dieing to see Ilia again though we didn't exactly share his feelings of excitement. Oh well I guess we had to go there to rescue the Zora prince anyway.

"Do we have to" CJ had complained?

"Do propose we go to an underwater dungeon holding our breath CJ?" I asked rolling my eyes "Or should we just magiclly sprout gills?"

So we reluctantly headed to Telma's bar to find the prince.

When we entered the bar a short ancient doctor bumped to Link while mumbling about Zora's and their difficulty to cure.

"No wait. Doctor please." Ilia tried to run after the doctor but he was gone.

Link's reaction was priceless when Ilia saw him and didn't even blink.

"What happened to her?" he asked agast turning to us "Is she all right?"

"Of course she is." I said "Um... mostly."

"Mostly?"

"She uh has no memory."

"What!?"

"There was a dramatic turn of events and um... she has no memory." I said awkward under Link's accusing stare "But apart from that she's fine."

"Must of hit her head pretty hard." Midna mused "What a shame."

Link glared at her "Go back to being my shadow cause you aren't beingvery helpful." he growled

Midna shrugged "Okey dokey" she dissapeared.

After a long winded conversation we ended up being assigned the task of escorting Ilia and the Prince to Kakariko.

Of course we were kind of blocked by the boar guy on the bridge."

"Um... didn't he fall down a bottomless pit before?" CJ asked.

"Yep" I nodded.

"How is he alive?"

"He can fly"

"Seriously?"

"No but I could use an explanation like that so if you come up with one please let me know."

"I got nothing

"Damn it"

After defeating the boar guy _again_ we moved on to Hyrule field. I jumped up behind Link onto Epona. "Ok here is the deal. As we ride through this place we will be chased by wild boars and moblins. Also there are going to be those dinosaur birds flying over us with bombs trying to spook the horse. Use your gale boomarang to set them off before they are dropped."

"Is that all" Link blinked.

"Um... no. The moblins have flaming arrows that they will use to try to set the wagon on fire. You'll have to put the fires out with your gale boomarang. We have to go through two fields without dieing."

"Question" Ty asked "How did the birds get bombs?"

"I have absolutly no clue." I shrugged.

"And what will you be doing?" Midna asked.

"Trying to keep the boar guys off of Links tail with my sword" I answered.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Maddie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ride in the carraige"

"The one that's going to get set on fire?"

"Exactly"

So after an exilerating experiance of fire, blood, screaming and explosions we managed to make it to Kakariko alive.

"Why don't the boar guys follow us?" Maddie asked.

"Cause they're lazy" I shrugged "I don't know."

The Zora queen appeared to us then and thanked us for saving her son then led us to the grave yard where she gave us the Zora tunic.

"Won't we need one to?" CJ asked.

"Well the blue suit is just for status" The zora queen explained "We actually sell the face masks and flippers at the Zora domain."

"So we rescued the prince for nothing?" Ty groaned. "Why the heck couldn't you get him your self?"

"I'm a ghost" the Zora queen pointed out.

"Right" Ty muttered "I forgot"

With that the queen dissapeared.

"So, after that minor detour let's go to the temple." I said.

"Minor" CJ stared at me "We just killed a wild boar guy, ran across Hyrule field while being chased by mre wild boar guys while avoiding bombs and almost getting set on fire 5 times and you call that a _minor detour!?"_

"Would you like me to tell you what a major detour is" CJ shook his head. "Good" I said "Besides as far as I remember you did nothing. Now on ward to the water temple."

* * *

**_Ty: Out of curiosity what is a major detour?_**

**_Aimee: Well- _**

**_Maddie: (Covers Aimee's mouth) Review please!_**


	17. Chapter 17: The Worlds Largest Worm

**_Ok my loyal readers I know it's been awhile but I'm cycling 4 stories at a time, I have school, piles of home work, and rehersals for our school musical Annie (I is miss. Hannigan! Yay!) Anyway, I'm busy. Enjoy this chapter and review!_**

"It's really deep" CJ was staring blankly into the depths of lake Hylia. "Wonder if their are anything deadly down their.

"Ugg" I groaned "Don't tell me your afraid of the ocean too!"

"Um... well..."

"Never mind. Forget I asked. And to answer your question. We're going down their to find a dungeon! What do you thinks gonna be down there? Harmless fish?"

"What kinds of deadly creatures?" Ty asked nervously

"Well there are the parhanas, and the bomb fish and the water spiders and a few charging things with shells, oh and some giant clams" I counted them off on my fingers.

"You forgot the giant jelly fish" Maddie put in.

"Ahh yes." I said "I forgot thanks for the reminder Maddie."

"And there is the reason I'm afraid of the ocean" CJ muttered.

"You'll be fine CJ" I said cheerfully. "Besides, this isn't the ocean it's a fresh water lake! C'mon."

We pulled on our masks and dived into the deep.

After managing to get into the dungeon, dodge a bunch of clams and jelly fish, and almost getting trampled by those things with shells and an anger managerment problem we made it the main room.

"Now" I said "By manipulating this moving staircase and making are way thorugh complicated corridors in order to find two rooms that raise the water level and find the boss key and the special itemand then fight the boss"

"I really hate it when you list out the complicated tasks like a list of simple tasks." Midna muttered.

I stared at her for a moment "But they are simple-"

"Never mind lets just go" Midna sighed.

After several hours of fighting, glaring, arguing, and Cj complaining we managed to complete everything on our to do list except one.

"Now to the dungeon boss" I said excitedly.

"I hate the dungeon boss" Ty groaned.

"Don't worry it's not the biggest boss" I said smiling. Maddie and eye exchanged a glance. It was a private joke of ours.

"Ok" Link said "In that case let's go"

The fact that the dungeon boss was under water didn't really lift anyones spirits but I coaxed them down into the water. At the bottom of the pit the boss appeared to us in it's first form.

"Augh!" CJ screamed. "IT"S A GIANT UPSIDE DOWN JELLYFISH!!!"

I stared at him "What!?"

"It's got it's tenticals and...and..." CJ began but he got no further.

I slapped him across the face."Shut up!"

"Ow" CJ complained rubbing his cheek.

We fought the "upside down jellyfish" and beat it easily in it's first form but then all hell broke lose. The thing burst from the sand revealing it's self to be the worlds largest man eating worm with teeth. Not to mention the only man eating worm with teeth.

"B...but I thought you said this wasn't the biggest boss" CJ stuttered staring wide eyed at the new monstrocity.

Me and Maddie looked at eachother and said in unison "It isn't. It's the second largest boss"

"Oh... dear... god" Ty breathed.

Link stared.

"Get going" Midna said being the impatient imp she is.

"Your one to talk" Link growled "You don't do anything"

"Of course I do" Midna said indignantly "I tell you what to do"

"No I think Aimee does that"

"Shut up"

"It's true!"

Midna hit him over the head.

"C'mon children play nicely" Maddie rolled her eyes. "Let's fight this thing"

We did and though the boss was huge he was pretty easy.

When Link delt the final blow the water drained from the room and it exploded in a series of black squares.

"Now we have the last fused shadow" Midna said happily.

"Too bad the last three dungeons are completely worthless" Maddie muttered "Since they're gonna-" I slapped a hand over Maddie's mouth.

"What was that?" Midna asked.

"She said the last three dungeons were joyless and they were loathsome" I said quickly.

"No I didn't I-"

I covered her mouth again "Shut up Maddie. Warp us away Midna"

I braced my self for the coming events as we were warped out of the dungeon. This would be intresting...

* * *

**_Review Peeps! That is all I have to say!_**


	18. Sure as Hell didn't see that coming

**_Thanks for reviewing! Keep em coming!_**

We landed in front of the spirit spring of Lanyura.

Link sighed and began to turn around "Now what do we- Augh!" He lept back almost knocking CJ strait into the spring.

Zant. Once again this dramatic appearance failed to impress Maddie and I but it was another story with the three boys. They were standing stock still eyes wide mouths open. I heard a kind of whimper/ grunt come from CJ. Link looked like he was going to faint. Maddie was day dreaming when I nudged her.

"Wha... oh right Zant's here. Gotcha."

"Nice speculation Ms. Obvious." I rolled my eyes.

Then the light spirit burst out of the water to protect us.

"Yes! We got a giant serpant on our side!"

Zant slammed the light spirit against the wall and made it dissapear. The twilight returned.

"And now the serpants dead" I smiled brightly.

CJ coughed weakly. We were animals now. Midna appeared beside Link.

"Zant" she hissed.

Zant wasn't really looking at her yet. He was looking at the four other people who turn into animals.

"Um... hi?" I said after a long pause. Then I hissed out of the corner of my mouth "What should we say"

"Uh..." There was a long pause before CJ asked "Where did you get your helmet"

I slapped a hand to my forehead "CJ must you always be so blatantly stupid."

"Wow this is awkward" Ty muttered.

"Awkward turtle, Awkard turtle,

Swim away, swim away

Conversation eagle, conversation eagle

Come again, come again" Maddie sang randomly.

I stared at her "That is just about the most random thing you have ever done"

"Well that's debateable-"

"Shut up."

"Who are you" if I could've seen Zant's face I know he would look really confused.

"The annoying one is CJ" I began cheerfully glad for a conversation starter. "The other annoying one is Ty, the random singer is Maddie, and I'm Aimee the one who knows everything that's going to happen to everybody"

"And you told him that... why?" Maddie asked.

"To see his reaction" I shrugged.

"Hmm" Zant was staring at us "That's intresting. I didn't know they had companions."

"Truthfully, niether did they untill we showed up" I shrugged. "Now you may want to deal with Midna 'cause she's starring daggers at you."

"Fine turn the attention on me!" she snarled.

"Sorry Midna but I have to."

"Why!"

"I can't tell you"

"Why!"

"One: It would be confusing. Two: Because I'm a mean person and i feel like it." I smiled sweetly.

We listened lazily as Zant went on a long winded speech about Twilight, power, magic, blah blah blah. By the end of it Maddie was asleep.

Link suddenly regained concious and saw Zant "What do I do?"

"Attack him." I muttered.

Link did and ended up unconcious again and cursed into his wolf form.

"His own fault" I shrugged.

"You told him to do that" CJ cried.

"Yes, but he listened to me when I was obviously being sarcastic"

Now Zant was about to send Midna into a dramatic flurry of light.

"Maddie, wake up." I hit my friend on the head.

"Wha... ah... but I was having a good dream. The Phantom was-" Maddie began. (A/N: Phantom of the Opera reference! Maddie is obsessed with it!)

"Later Maddie." I sighed.

Then the light spirit magically saved us and transported us to Hyrule field.

After being exposed to the light Midna had been reduced to what looked like an imp with the measles. The rest of us were all human, except Link who had the curse on him.

"What do we do?" Link was panicing when he saw Midna.

"Well, we have to sneak into Telma's bar, go on a wild ride throught the castle sewers, journey over the castle roof tops and find Zelda and hope that she can make some use of her self."

"oh and we have to do it quickly because Midna appears to be dying." Maddie added.

"Shut... up..." Midna croaked weakly. "Just... hurry... up..."

"Will do" I said cheerfully. "C'mon guys"

There was a slight problem though. Since only Link was a wolf he was the only one who would be able to get through to Zelda with Midna. I gave him a quick briefing before he left.

"And remember... don't die" I said for our parting words.

"Thanks" he muttered and he was gone.

We agreed to meet Midna and him at the foot of the castle.

It was a long wait.

I stared dejectidly at the castle court yard knowing we wouldn't be here again for awhile.

"I wonder if we could just beat this dungeon now?" Maddie wondered sighing.

"We don't have all the wepons" I sat down on a stone wall. "Oh well."

Link and a revived Midna appeared suddenly at the walkway between the town and the castle.

"Let's go" Maddie said walking twoards them.

I made to follow but suddenly a huge golden wall appeared in front of my. It wrapped around the castle, a protective shell, a cage. And I was inside it.

"Crap!" Maddie banged against the wall from the other side "Aimee!"

I was in shock. I sure as Hell didn't see that coming.

I looked at my companions who were watching me anxiously.

"Um... I think we have a minor change of plans."

I had never made such an understatement in my life. I couldn't help them anymore like this. Figures, this was the part where Maddie stopped playing.

This sucked.

* * *

**_Cliff hanger! Minor plot twist eh? Review if you want more!!!_**


	19. Chapter 19: A Suckish Situation

**_Now for a slight change of plans! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_**

"A slight change of plans!" CJ stared "Shit Aimee! You're behind a freakin gold wall!

"Yes I know that" I said calmly "And now I can't help you. No big deal. I beat the game the first time"

"Yes but Aimee" Maddie had her head burried in her hands "How many times did you die the first time.

"Umm... I sort of lost track after- It doesn't matter! There are more of you now! You'll be fine!" Actually I was extremly worried they would get them selves killed.

"Well... Maddie's played the game before" Ty said "She can still help us"

"AUGH!" Maddie jumped up "I CAN"T HELP! I STOPPED PLAYING AT THIS POINT! I DON"T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANY MORE THAN YOU GUYS!" He banged a fist against the gold wall again.

"Aw shit" CJ groaned.

Link was in obvious shock.

"Look Maddie" I sighed "You know enough about the game you'll be able to beat it. Just look for the un obvious and don't die."

She glared at me "You aren't being very encouraging"

"Don't over react-"

"I'M NOT OVER REACTING DAMNIT!"

We all stared at her and she sighed "Fine. Tell me what to do."

"Ok" I said "You need to go back to the Faron woods and to the area right out side the old forest temple. It will be easy to find your way to the sacred grove. Then you're going to have to follow this scary wooden puppet thing around who sounds like chucky until it gives up and shows you into another room where you have to solve a wierd puzzle and then get the master sword. Then head to Telma's bar and she'll tell you where to go, then there's the desert dungeon- Yes the one I told you you were going to die alot in, don't freak out. Once you beat that you'll be able to figure it out from there. If you're ever un sure of where to go, check at Telma's bar. You got all that?"

"I think so" Maddie nodded. "Faron woods, creepy puppet, hard puzzle, master sword, telmas bar, desert dungeon"

"Good" I sighed "You guys should get going. Good luck oh and Maddie?"

She turned "Yeah?"

"You better get the next five dungeons done quick or I'm going to be the one to kill you"

"The next FIVE dungeons?" Maddie blinked "Ok sure. Why are we hurring?"

"Oh no reason" I smiled "Just the fact that Ganondorf is going to be coming back in this golden cube very soon and I don't want to have to hide for ever."

"Got it. No pressure right?"

I laughed "No pressure. Now go hurry."

I watched Maddie, CJ, Ty, Link and Midna go.

I couldn't help but pray silently that they wouldn't die.

This was a really suckish situation.

* * *

**_R&R my loyal readers!_**


	20. Chapter 20: Wooden Chucky and bad luck

**_Sorry it's been awhile peeps but I knid of hit writers block. Anyway, ENJOY!_**

"Are we there yet?" CJ asked.

Maddie looked around "Uh... not sure. Aimee said the Faron woods but..."

"Um... guys?" Ty said uncertainly "Not that it matters but there's a monkey jumping twoards us."

They turned and saw the monkey from the forest temple, the one with the bow jumping over the roots of the giant trees. She look afraid. Suddenly four wooden puppets dropped from the air and surrounded the little creature.

"Um... can you say creepy?" CJ raised his eyebrows.

Link started twoards them.

"What is he doing?" Ty blinked.

Maddie sighed "Looks like Link is playing hero again.

In a few seconds the puppets were dead.

"Nice job Link" Maddie applauded.

"I think it came from over there" Midna said pointing over a huge gorge that had a few roots that dropped into it. Other than that there was nothing but mist.

"Why can't where ever we need to go be away from the giant forboding bottomless pits?" CJ whined.

"Because we're in a game where they insist on making everything as complicated as possible" Maddie muttered.

"What game?" Midna and Link asked in unison.

"Nevermind" Maddie rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

They hopped over the roots with guidence from Midna and managed to get to the mouth of the tunnel.

"Think there's something deadly in there?" Ty asked.

"Most likely" Maddie nodded.

"Let's go back" CJ offered.

"Let's do this" Link said.

Maddie led the way forward. Inside the tunnel had tall trees. It was like a mystical grove. A shaft of light filtered through the trees and hit a rock with the design of the triforce carved on it.

"Um... now what?" CJ asked.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the mystical rock" Maddie approached it slowly. As she drew closer she heard a faint whistling sound.

"Um... I think we have to sing it" Maddie said. She listen to the toon and then sang "Ahh- aaaah-ahh-ahh-aaaah- ahh" The tune was repeated back.

"Hey you're a pretty good singer" Ty commented.

Maddie smiled "I try"

There was a sudden giggle and a little wooden puppet thing with a sadistic smile on its face appeared out of no where.

"Ahh!" CJ stumbled back "It's wooden Chucky!"

The "wooden Chucky" jumped to the ground and ran through a passageway that wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"I say we follow him" Maddie took off.

"Are you crazy!" CJ called after them "I'm staying here!" two wooden puppets dropped down behind him "AUGH! WAIT UP!"

A whole lot of chasing and attacking later and a really annoying battle the Chucky revealed a passageway.

"Wasn't that fun" he laughed in high pitched possesed voice before dissapearing.

The battered, bruised and cut up travlers slilently questioned it's sanity.

Maddie led the way into a really old grove with moss covered statues and ruined remains of what looked like buildings.

"Hey look. Another triforce sign on the ground!" Link called to them. It was in the middle of two large statues.

Maddie hummed the melody again and a shock went through the statues. The ground split into several sections and the statues came to life and jumped on either side of Maddie and the others.

"In order to gain passage, return us to where we once stood." the statues said.

"It's a puzzle" Maddie said. "Just how do we..." she jumped to another tile and the statues jumped too.

"Augh!" CJ jumped.

"Oh this is cool" Maddie whispered. "Everybody has to jump with me though or it won't work. Ready? Ok let's go."

It took awhile but they eventually managed to get the two statues back in place.

"Good. You are worthy heros" the statues banged their staffs on the ground and another passageway was revealed. Then they were still again.

"C'mon" Maddie led the others into a room. In the center was a sword in a pedestal shadowed in a golden beam of light.

"That isn't dramatic" Ty blinked.

"Hey if we pull that thing out do we get to be king?" CJ asked.

"I seriously doubt it." Maddie said. "Link you should get it."

"Um not to be too realistic here but I'm a wolf" Link sighed.

"Exactly" Midna sighed "Zelda said this would remove the curse!"

"Okay then" he approached the sword. "But if you are expecting a dramatic rush of wind and light and for me to magically turn human then..." he got no further because at that moment there was a dramatic rush of wind and light and he magiacally became human.

"Well then..." Maddie blinked "That is what I call irony"

Link pulled the sword from the pedistal and swung it a few times around then turned back to the others "I did not see that coming"

"We better go to Telma's bar like Aimee said" Maddie sighed "Because she's probably going to slap me for every day we leave her there." with that they hurried away.

* * *

I was bored... really bored. I mean I know alot of people would want to see a huge castle but I was trying to keep a low profile because quite frankly there were probably alot of monsters running around. Besides I already knew what was in most of the castle anyway. So there really wasn't much to do but twiddle my thumbs, swing my sword around, ponder the fate of the world... you know, that happy stuff.

I sighed and stabbed my sword into the ground. How did Zelda survive locked up all this time? Oh right... she was unconcious. I knew that.

I heard a scuffle in the court yard. Two goblins were in another argument. That's all they ever did. Argue, threaten, hit eachother with clubs (Ok the last part was really entertaining). I peeked out from behind my hiding place. There were alot of them gathered now and it was turning into a brawl. I shifted my position to get a better look. SNAP! Oh god. Why do twigs always have to show up when you don't want them to? About a dozen ugly purple faces turned twoards me.

I smiled nervously "Uh... love to stay and chat but I got to go so... I'm gonna start running now. Bye!" I took off in the other direction. I heard them behind me muttering goblin curses. I skidded around a corner and another corner... and another corner... and another- ok this place has too many corners. Finally I hit a dead end. Crap.

I turned around and drew my sword. The goblins had blocked off my escape.

"RAWR!" I growled loudly in a feeble attempt to scare them.

RAWRRRRR!" All two dozen of them growled back. That didn't work very well.

Then they parted and who should come forward but-

"Well what do we have here?"

I smiled weakly "Hiya Zant, long time no see."

This wasn't good. 'Please Maddie' I prayed silently 'Hurry up.'

* * *

**_Review please!_**


	21. Chapter 21: I talk too Much

**_A/N: Well, I'm back with another update. I just want to let you guys know that the majority of the chapters will be split perspective. I'm going to start also write first person from Maddie's expression now so we get a better look into her mind. Aimee's point of view will also be expressed at the end of the chapter so make sure you pay attention to the "POV" symbols. With that in mind, ENJOY!_**

**_Maddie's POV:_**

"Now that we have this crystal" Midna was saying as we left the sacred grove. "I can turn you guys into wolves when ever you want, so I can just warp you to Telma's bar... or close to it anyways."

"At least we have something that doesn't completely screw us up" I muttered. "Please, go ahead and warp us. I don't feel like walking all the way there."

Midna obeyed and warped the four travlers away and to the bridge right out side the castle.

"Hey this isn't Telma's bar!" CJ cried.

"I said close to it!" Midna snapped "Let's see you try to warp yourself around!"

"Key word _try_."I stressed. CJ glared at me... again. This was about the tenth time today.

We went through the castle town as wolves just for kicks. I swear I thought I'd die laughing at the towns people's faces! They were priceless!

When we reached the alley where Telma's bar was we morphed back into humans cause CJ tried to go in as a wolf and got thrown about 5 feet by a broom before crashing into a pile of crates.

"Smooth" I commented completely straight faced. Ty snickered. Even he was starting to join in the annoying of CJ.

I waltzed into the bar where Telma was putting up a broom muttering about "Stupid monsters". I could definetly agree with the stupid part.

"Oh hello Link!" Telma leaned on the counter. She looked at the rest of us. "Aren't you three the others who helped Link rescue that Zora boy and Ilia?"

"Unfortunately" CJ muttered under his breath.

Telma didn't hear him "Wasn't there another one of you?" she looked puzzled "A girl who kept telling everyone exactly what to do?"

"Um yeah" I fidgeted "Aimee... couldn't make it. She told us to come here though becaus eyou had a map that should tell us where to go."

"Maps back there." Telma pointed to a small back room "And so are some people I'd like you to meet. HEY EVERYONE! LINK AND HIS FRIENDS ARE HERE!"

"Ow" Link rubbed his ears.

Turns out Rusl, the dude from Ordon village was there along with some other strange people. They tipped us off that there was a missing member of their group at lake Hylia and showed us where to find him. They said we was researching the Gerudo Dessert.

"5 bucks that thats where we need to go" Ty muttered.

"No bet" I said. "Let's hurry. Thankyou Whosit and whatsyourname and all you other random people!"

"Your bad with names aren't you?" Midna asked as we hurried out of the town.

"No what would make you think that?" I said innocently.

Midna rolled her eyes.

* * *

**_Aimee's POV_**

"Hey Zant" I muttered "Think you could loosen your grip on my arm? You're cutting off the circulation."

He ignored me once again. He just wasn't one for making conversation.

"By the way where did you get you helmet?"

No answer.

"Do. You. Speak. English?" I said slowly.

He just continued to drag me through the halls.

The castle was familier to me. I new where every trap and treasure cheast was though I wasn't sure if all of them were set yet.

With each step it became more and more clear where we were going. The chamber at the top of the Castle. The room where I'd fought Ganondorf so many times. I had a pretty good idea who I would meet in there.

The top tower already had dark clouds swirling around it that basically screamed "EVIL LURKS HERE!"

No duh. They didn't need the storm clouds to tell me.

Zant shoved me through the huge doors and closed them behind me. Aww he didn't even say good by. I'm hurt.

I didn't want to stick around. I tugged uselessly at the doors but they were locked from the outside.

A evil laugh that I knew had to be copyrighted echoed through the room. My hand flew to the hilt of my sword. They decided to not take it away from me for whatever reason but I wasn't complaining.

Then I saw him. He was sitting in a huge throne right under a monument to the Gods where Zelda hovered unconcious in the middle of the tri force. His chin was rested on one hand and he was smiling evily.

Now I drew my sword "Hi!" I said cheerfully.

He said nothing but drew himself to his full hieght (He had to be at least 7 foot) and began the walk twoards me.

"I'm assuming you are the girl who Zant told me about." he said ina very deep voice.

"The girls name is Aimee" I corrected "By the way. Is Zant shy because he doesn't talk alot."

Ganondorf ignored my question and cut straight to the chase. "He says you apparently know everything that is going to happen.

I shrugged never taking my eyes of him as he paced in front of me. "Yeah, pretty much. I know my way through all your dungeons, traps, bosses, treasure cheasts and all that and how to get to them not to mention all the little side quests Link has to go on."

Ganondorf stared at me for a minute then continued "And you've been telling them how to get through these clever dungeons?"

There was a pause then I burst out laughing "Clever? Someone has a high self esteem! Seriously would you like me to point out all the flaws in your stupid dungeons? The forest and fire dungeon? EASY! So were the bosses. They got downright boring after the first time I went through them. Then the water dungeon: Kind of hard but once you know what to do it's a sinch!" Desert dungeon and boss were both good, I'll give you that and the sacred grove was great. But the BOSS! Could a giant spider be more lame? How bout some creativity here! The snow dungeon was damn annoying and the boss was stupid. The sky temple was fun I guess and that boss was good... I hated the twilight palace and Zant sucks at fighting just FYI. This castle is short as heck and simple to get through. I guess when you fight it's kind of intresting but I've killed you 10 times! Itt gets a little old." I stopped panting and he was staring at me again. Maybe the "I've killed you" part freaked him out.

"You talk a little too much" Ganondorf had his sword drawn.

I raised my own "My friends tell me that all the time."

His sword slashed through open air as I twisted to the side and tried to stab him. Maybe I could just kill him and get this all over with. Probably not.

He blocked my sword and twisted out of my hand. I rolled to the side to avoide getting skewered and made a dive for my sword. I snatched up the hilt and barely managed to block a downward slash with the flat of my blade. Hell he was strong! With a well placed hit he sent my blade spinning upward. He caught it and crossed the edges over my throat.

I swallowed "If it's all the same to you I'd rather not die." I said weakly from the ground.

He sneered down at me victory in his eyes. "ZANT!" he called.

The twilight "king" hurried in. "Yes?"

"He speaks" I muttered.

"Take our guest to the tower. Somewhere she won't be able to communicate with her friends."

I glared at Ganondorf as Zant dragged me away. "My friends don't need my help." I hope.

* * *

**_And now you review!_**


	22. Chapter 22: Night of the Living Dead

**_And now for the next chapter! Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Aimee's POV:_**

Well on the bright side of things, my prison had a magnificant view of the court yard so I could continue to watch the hourly moblin fights! On the not so bright side, I was in a prison with no way to contact my friends, no way to know if they were alive and absolutely nothing to do besides twiddle my thumbs and contemplate my place in the universe.

...Yeah... Anyway...

It seemed like days were passing but I knew that couldn't be right because the sun hadn't set yet. In short, I WAS BORED OUT OF MY FRICKEN MIND!!!... I'm not over reacting.

Anyway in the middle of contimplating my place in the universe (Which I discoverd was annoying everyone I hate as much as possible.) Zant walked into the room.

"We're going to pay your friends a visit" he sneered (I think. I couldn't see past the helmet).

"So you do speak English!" I gasped "Let me guess. We're paying them a visit at the desert temple at those old prison grounds on the skull of a giant dead monster rabit dinosaur thing that your going to bring to life with an enchanted sword and it is going to harras my friends with poisonous breath and a bunch of random zombies that it can apparently bring to life."

Zant stared.

"Yep I'm right" I concluded.

He motioned with his hand "Follow me."

I sighed and followed since I really didn't have much else to do. At least my friends were still alive... hopefully.

* * *

**_Earlier that day... Maddie's POV..._**

"Ah lovely sand" I sighed "Complete with it's own set of sand monsters!"

My point was proven when CJ screamed andd jumped out of the way of one of the little sand devils as I decided to call them. Why be terrorized by misquitos when you can have these guys instead!

We were standing on a cliff side overlooking a sand valley complete with four watch towers with fire arrow shooting Moblins on top of it and a few moblins on giant boars.

"Well we know what do do here." I shrugged.

"What?" CJ asked.

"Yep it's pretty simple" Ty nodded.

"What? What?!" CJ looked between us.

"Couldn't be more obvious" Link agreed.

"WOULD SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Shut up CJ" We all said in unison.

"Ok so we just have to get on a wild boar..." I began.

"Knock over all the gaurd towers..." Ty continued.

"And break down the wooden fence." Midna finished.

"When did you guys figure that out?" CJ blinked.

"Oh, while you were dodging the sand monsters actually. We were going to help you but it was just too entertaining." I smiled.

"I really hate you" CJ growled.

I shrugged "Do I look like I give a crap?"

"C'mon" Midna said "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Only a few horrible life threatening annoying sandy hours later we were standing at the entrance to the desert temple.

"This is our first temple with out Aimee telling us everything we need to do." CJ sighed.

"Kind of scary huh?" I sighed "You know, that we actually have to use our heads? Too bad for you CJ"

"HEY!"

I ignored him. "Ok then, forward?"

Everyone nodded nervously and we headed inside.

* * *

Do you think that huge ominous door way has anything to do with where we need to go?" CJ asked a charictoristicly stupid question.

"No fricken duh!" I muttered.

Suddenly four ghostly spirits of "Let's-screw-these-game-players-up" floated twoards the room and snagged the light from the four torches. I knew what was going to happen. "Oh no you don't" I charged up the stairs as the doors began to close the others hot on my tail. I dove through the doors just as they closed.

"Guys?" I looked around.

"I'm here!" CJ's voice came.

"Me too" Midna called.

"Link and I are behind the door!" Ty called sounding paniced.

"It's ok" I called back. "Obviously if those flames controlled the door than you just need to get them back from those spirit things."

"Yeah there's one standing randomly in the middle of the room" Link called.

"Well kill it you idiots" I said.

"It's a spirit! You'll be able to see it in wolf form" Midna called.

"Your the one with the crystal!"

"Oh... right... one sec." she split the crystal in to two pieces. "Coming your way!"

The crystal dissapeared and a second later "Thanks."

There were sounds of a fight "Ok he's dead. He smells wierd."

"Use the sent to track the others" Midna supplied.

"Yeah and then get back to us" I nodded "We'll keep going. Don't feel pressured. Aimee only said I'd die a million times in this dungeon."

"Your not helping"

"Sorry. Good luck!"

"You too"

* * *

So after a long and lengthy search for where we should go next we discovered a room. It was perfectly normal room... except for, you know it had an enchanted black sword stuck in the ground and being held by several strings. But other than that it was completely normal.

Without thinking, because he usually doesn't, CJ walked up and slashed through a couple of the ropes with his sword.

The sword trembled and came up from the ground vaporizing all of the strings. Once in wolf form we saw a horrible ghostly spirit guy who looked like he had a bad case of acne.

"Good job CJ" I muttered "You succesfully realleased a demon from Hell so if we die it's all your fault."

CJ whimpered.

"Have fun fighting it" Midna said.

I turned and looked at her "You are no more help then that stupid fairy Navi."

"Who's Navi?"

"Never mind. Let's fight this stupid thing."

* * *

**_Ty's perspective..._**

"How many poe souls have we got" Link asked.

"Um... 2... I think." I said "Yeah cause we got that first one and then the one behind the secret wall."

"Oh yeah, that was the one where we almost got swallowed up by quick sand, bashed open by zombies and speared to death by little skeletons" Link recalled.

"Yep that's the one." I sighed. "And you know, before I came here that probably would have been really strange."

"Where did you come from anyways?" Link asked.

"Not here" I said obviously.

Link relized I wasn't going to tell him. Over time I had picked up a don't confuse them vibe from Aimee even though she liked to do that anyway. That and annoy CJ... she must have nothing to do right now.

"Let's tract the next poe soul" Link said "So we can get to the others and help them."

I nodded absentmindedly "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**_Maddie's POV..._**

Well we did manage to beat the mini boss... or I managed to beat the boss. CJ was cowering the whole time and Midna was just enjoying the show. As a result we uncovered an authentic, wonderous, over dramaticly introduced... spinning disk.

Great...

"Hey it's like a skate board!" CJ said when he figured out how to work it against conviniently placed ridges in the wall. "I love skate boarding."

"Great" I muttered "I don't but... this is the special item in the dungeon so we'll have to use it." I smiled "You have just become somewhat useful! You will carry out any task that requires this disk thing."

CJ actually looked excited.

His excitement however failed when he realized that the coarse he needed to go through to get the key to the boss door was ridden with quick sand, giant skeletons and spikiy balls of death.

"Have fun" I grinned.

CJ coughed then said "Um... ok here goes nothing."

* * *

It took him a bit to finally get through the course but when he did he had gotten the boss key.

"Wow CJ" I raised an eyebrow "You have actually done something useful to our survival for once in your life. Let's keep this up shall we?"

"Hey guys!" Ty and Link came running into view.

"Oh, you're alive!" I said.

"Geez you don't have to sound so shocked" Ty muttered "What did we miss?"

"Well we fought a demoned spirit with a magic sword and skin problems" I recalled "Got a wierd skateboard disk thing that CJ used to skate through a deadly obstacle course and get the boss key."

"Wow we did miss alot" Link whistled.

"CJ did something useful?!" Ty sounded shocked.

"I know right?"

"Oh will you guys shut up!"

"Nope!"

* * *

Once inside the giant boss chamber we found that there was a big pit of sand eith a dead dinosaur skeleton thing in the middle.

Now call me crazy but after experiancing this game I had become very suspicious of giant skeletons in the middle of boss rooms.

I would never be able to go into a museum again.

Anyway despite our suspicions we approached the skeleton because nothing ever happened if you didn't subject yourself to a life threatening experiance.

As soon as we reached the brink of the rock ledge just over the sand there was an evil laugh and Zant appeared. By his side with a sword at her throat was...

"Aimee!" we all cried in unison.

"Geez people did you miss me that much" She rolled her eyes. Still as unfazed as always.

"Yes I have your friend" Zant sounded triumphant.

Aimee rolled her eyes again "You really fail in the indimidation department Zant buddy. Can I call you Z?"

"No" he said stiffly.

We all were struggling not to crack up.

"Now" Zant said "You have no to direct you. Let's see how long you survive now."

Aimee rolled her eyes for a third time "Hey newsflash genius. They got _here._ I mean that kind of shows an ability to survive."

"Dang right" I muttered "But we wouldn't mind some hints."

"Goforit'ssupportsystemandusethespecialitem" she managed to get out before Zant clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry... what the Hell did she just say?" Ty asked

"She said fo for it's support and to use the special item " I said simply. Aimee nodded at me to let me know I had interpreted correctly.

"How did you understand a word she just said?" CJ stared at me.

"I've been her friend for three years. You get used to it after awhile." I shrugged.

Zant was glaring at Aimee viciously... or I assumed since I couldn't see past the helmet.

"Hey, who wanted to bring me here for a poor attempt at intiomidation? You or me?" Aimee said innocently.

"What is... it by the way?" CJ asked.

"Gee I wonder" Aimee muttered rolling her eyes twoard the giant skull of the skeleton.

I sighed "Yeah I thought so"

"Anyway" Zant said obviously wanting to combust in anger "I fear this is the last time I'll see you alive."

"You sound heart broken" I said sarcastically.

Zant simply stabbed another one of those black enchanted sword things that I hate so much into the skull of the giant creature and he and Aimee dissapeared. The skeleton's empty sockets glowed red and he rose up.

"RUN" Ty yelled.

CJ was way ahead of him.

"What do we do" Ty panted when we were a safe distance away from the skeleton.

"Well Aimee said to use the special item and go for it's support" I looked around then spotted the vertebrae that held him into the sand "Ahh..." After further observation I saw the ridges in the side of the pit. "Ahh... well I guess it's time for using the special item." We all looked at CJ.

CJ groaned "Why me?"

"Why not you?" I pointed out.

"Fine" he sighed.

As soon as he tried to spin off the edge though he was met by a new problem. Zombies that acted like bumpers and propelled him away from the dinosaurs support.

"Night of the living Dead" I muttered "Another crappy remake brought to you by Hollywood."

Eventually however he got the hang of it and the dinosaur crumpled.

"Well I guess things can't get much worse" CJ shrugged.

Of course there was another stage though. As soon as we were up on a raised platform, walah! The skull comes to life because the sword it still in it's head.

"The universe just loves proving me wrong doesn't it?" CJ groaned

"You make it to easy" I shook my head.

The skull knocked CJ straight off the edge.

"AHHHHH!" What do I do!" The monster seemed intent on following CJ.

"Aimee could've mentioned this part" Ty muttered.

"I think she's trying to kill CJ but whatever" I shrugged. "You have to get that sword out of his head."

"He flys!" CJ exclamied "How the Hell am I supposed to do that.

"Knock him over with the disk thing I don't know!" I through out a wild guess... which turned out working.

Several minutes later CJ was back up on the platform and he had a shiny new heart dimond that came from the sword.

"Thankyou the universe" He called.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry! To the mirror chamber!"

We followed an excited Midna out of the dungeon we never wanted to see again.

* * *

**_This must be the longest chapter yet! Review please!_**


	23. Chapter 23: A Word to the Not So Wise

**_The next chapter is close at hand! Read and Enjoy... AND REVIEW!_**

_**Maddie's POV:**_

Midna is not really the patient type cause she told us to hurry up about 50 times on our way to the mirror chamber and it wasn't even a very long way. When we got there CJ used our newest acquired wepon to bring the mirror up from the sand. Midna jumped up onto the platform where the mirror lie... and gave a strangled cry.

"What? what is it?" I asked hurrying to her side. "What... oooohhhhh." The mirror waas broken with only one shard left in the mirror frame.

After a moment of silence CJ said "Well this sucks."

"Really? What makes you say that?" I said sarcastically. "Thanks for the tip captain obvious!"

"So now what do we do?" Ty asked "Aimee said we'd know!"

"Aimee's not here" I snarled laying my head in my hands. "Get it through your head that we have to figure it out on our own!"

They all stared at me except Midna who was still coping with her own grief.

"Sorry" I breathed "I'm just stressed out."

"I'm seeing dead people again" CJ said out of the blue.

I looked up "Are you going insane?" a perfectly resonable question.

"No" CJ pointed up at the pillars surrounding the mirror chamber "Up there."

Sure enough ghostly monk looking characters were looking down at us.

"Um... hi?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"We are the sages of this place" the first sage said in a wise voice that reeked of spiritual well being or whatever.

"We were the ones who banished the dark one to the twilight realm." said the next.

"He who spread evil across Hyrule." The next one said.

"We had no choice but to rid our world of him" Yet another one. Did these guys reherse this?

"His name is" THe last one turned around in a dramatic fashion "Ganondorf."

"Hey! He's the one Aimee was talking about!" CJ cried.

"Great. What's this Ganondork guy have to do with this mirror being broken?" I asked.

Why do I ever ask game characters anything? They always go into a long winded story about how the Hell all this happened.

After CJ and Ty had both dosed off the story ended and I kicked them awake.

"Now we know that Zant must have acquired his power from Ganondorf.

"Your just now figuring that out?" Midna muttered from where she was reclining on the mirror frame "It's a little late for that now."

"Only the true leader of the twilight can completely shatter the mirror" a sage continued paying no attention to the fact that he had just been insulted. "Zant could only break it into pieces."

"Don't tell me" I muttered "We have to find the other three pieces in a three complicated dungeons."

They ignored me "One is in the Mountain heights" one sage said.

"One in a sacred grove" said another.

"And one is in the heavens" said a third.

"Geez these guys would be great in a TV drama" I muttered. "So dramatic."

"Goodluck" The sages chorused and they dissapeared.

"Who want's to go back to Telma's bar?" I asked after a long silence.

Everyone got to there feet.

"We need to find the mirror shards" Midna said with a renewed hope. "And defeat Zant. And find Aimee and Zelda."

I sighed "I couldn't care less about the other two. I just know we have to find Aimee or she'll kill me."

True statement.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	24. Chapter 24: Ditzy Yetis and lots of ice

**_Here you go peeps! Next chapter!_**

**_Maddie's POV:_**

"I hate the cold" CJ muttered when they had finnaly arrived at the mountains.

It had been a long time cause of all the side quests people liked to throw at them. Like the fact they had to go and talk to a whining prince Rails and get a fishing hook to catch a fish so they could track a Yeti up in the mountains. They were wolves and their fur coats helped a little in the cold but not much.

"I hate all your complaining" I shot back through gritted teeth.

Link was sniffing the ground intently "Yep that fish definetly has a strong smell.

"It's called a _reek _fish" I pointed out "Doesn't that imply the strong smell?"

We followed the scent through biting winds, and ice and snow and annoying little snow wolves until after a long ansd strenuous climb we managed to make it to where on a hill where a lone tree sat was a yeti holding a really big reek fish.

We humanized (How do you like my new word?) and I cautiously approached the Yeti.

"Um... greetings oh big one." I said tentitivly.

The huge yeti turned to us "OH! HUMAN! WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"Ow... you don't have to shout" I said rubbing my ear."

"I"M NOT SHOUTING" the yeti shouted.

Ty, CJ, Link and Midna all chorused in unison "Yes you are!"

"Anyway" I rolled my eyes "We're looking for a mirror piece? Have you seen one by any chance?"

"OH! MIRROR PIECE! I FOUND SHINY PIECE A LITTLE WHILE AGO! COME TO HOUSE AND I WILL SHOW YOU!"

"This sounds suspiciously like the get into the car I have candy ploy" Ty muttered.

"You got any better ideas wise guy?" I shot back.

The yeti had already kicked down a piece of ice that looked like a snow board and was surfing down the snowy hillside.

"Surfs up?" I suggested grabbing a board of my own.

The others shrugged and nodded.

* * *

We reached a huge mansion at the bottom of the peak.

"Wow this guys got a pretty nice place." Midna commented.

"Except for the location, and the cold and the holes in the roof and the fact it's probably infested with monsters" Ty pointed out.

"Two words" I muttered "Home improvements"

We entered where we found a much smaller yeti sitting by the fire.

"Human, uh" she said "Husband said you come. My name Yeta. You looking for mirror piece uh. Here I'll show you where it is."

She showed us on our map "Right here I think uh."

"Thanks" I said.

"Wow that was easy" CJ said.

* * *

CJ jinxed us. Instead we found an Ordon pumpkin. I mean seriously! After all the junk we did that's what we find!? We went back to complain to Yeta.

"Oh uh, how silly of me." she laughed a bit "I think it must be here."

We weren't very reassured but oh well.

After a whole lot more puzzles, monsters and cold we made it to the room she said the mirror shard was. It was a narrow hall leading to where the cheast was, occupied by only two statues.

As we approached the door on the other side we heard a loud noice.

Boom... Boom... Boom. Then a swishing sound and CRASH! I rolled out of the way just in time for a massive smiked metal ball to go rolling past her and smash the second statue to bits.

The first statue was the one holding the ball and chain.

"Why do all inanimate objects end up coming to life?" CJ groaned.

"I'm glad this place doesn't have a wax museum" I muttered.

Using a series of distractions Link was able to use the hook shot to avoid the statue and eventually bring about his end.

"So... was that the boss?" CJ asked hopefully.

"Don't know" I shrugged "But we just got a giant ball on a chain."

"SWEET!" all the boys said in unison.

Midna rolled her eyes.

It turned out that no this was not the boss and instead of a mirror shard we got a nice block of cheese.

Damn.

* * *

At last ditzy little Yeta remembered that the mirror was in the master bed room! Joy! We went through yet another series of complicated tasks and puzzles until at last we found the key to the master bedroom and Yeta (suddenly feeling better. What perfect timing!) led us up to the bedroom. Instead of a forboding lock it was a pretty heart lock instead.

How cutely sickeningly ironic that the boss room is locked like this.

Yeta led us through the doors "Uh, mirror over here, uh."

"She grunts alot" Ty hissed under his breath.

I shrugged "Yeti customs: Yelling and grunting. We've learned something new today."

Yeta started fawning over the mirror shard "Pretty... so pretty... pretty."

I was about to tell her to stop being a ditz but relized there was something a little off about how she was speaking.

"Pretty... uh... pretty... so... pretty." and was she twitching?

"Maddie..." CJ said nervously.

Yeta whirled around but her once nice face replaced with evil one complete with red eyes, sharp teeth and fangs! "NO TAKE PRETTY MIRROR!"

...That's new...

The windows of the room broke and snow and ice flooded in, swirling around her and forming a-

"It's a giant ice easter egg" CJ said in aw.

I stared at him, blinked and then remembered that it was CJ saying it so I shouldn't be suprised.

"Let's kill this ditz" I muttered drawing my sword.

We used the ball and chain for the most part to defete her through to icy stages until she fell to the ground, not dead but unconcious.

We couldn't care less about what happened to her so we just grabbed the mirror shard. We were about to go but Yeto chose that minute to appear.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He ran over Link and CJ on his way to Yeta.

Yeta blinked "I... darling... the mirror."

"NO NOT MIRROR" Yeto said his voice a little softer "LOOK INTO YETO"S EYES. THERE LIE TRUE BEAUTY. WHO NEED MIRROR?"

Hearts litterally stared falling everywhere.

"Aw" I sighed "That is about the cheesiest love sequence I've seen since Titancic."

"Always have to ruin the moment hmm?" Midna said dryly "Let's get out of here"

* * *

**_Aimee's POV:_**

"You helped them defiet the boss" Ganondorf accused me.

"I just gave em hints" I shrugged. "And who's idea was it to bring me?" I pointed behind me at Zant who had me firmly by the shoulders.

"You should watch your step." Ganondorf growled.

"Yeah, I don't work that way" I sighed "I plan as I go. If I slip then who cares. I'm unorganized like that."

Ganondorf turned his stare on Zant "From now on you do not give her ANY access to her friends. Is that clear?"

"Yes Zant you bad boy" I chided "Be sure to wash behind your ears too."

They ignored me.

"Lock her up again. We'll see how well her friends do now."

"I hope there decision making skills aren't as bad as your Zant" I muttered as I was dragged out the door "See ya Ganondork!"

* * *

**_REVIEW_**


	25. Chapter 25: Arachnaphobia

**_Hello this is you author speaking. I would just like to say that reviews have receaded exceedingly. Don't be shy... CLICK THE STUPID GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!_**

**_Maddie: Jeez don't scare them off!_**

**_Oh I'm reading a script that Aimee give me._**

**_Aimee: Um... did I do that? I think that was CJ._**

**_CJ: Huh?_**

**_Aimee: See! HE DOESN"T DENY IT!_**

**_Maddie: Oh good lord._**

**_Ty: R&R I guess._**

**_WITH FEELING!_**

**_Midna: Drop that script Kallypso._**

**_Fine. But Seriously. Review_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Maddie's POV:_**

"Ah, the Temple of Time is next." I sighed after our visit to Telma's bar.

"Wait how do you know that's what it's called?" Link asked.

"Oh, well Aimee gave me a quick overview of all the dungeons so I'd have an idea of which dungeon I'd die most in back when she was coaching me through the game." I shrugged. "This is the dungeon of a thousand puzzles."

"Puzzles?" CJ groaned.

"Yep, you have to use your brains CJ" I smiled.

"What brains?" Ty asked.

"Good point."

"Shut up!"

"Anyway they said it was in the sacred grove and we've been there before at least" I continued.

"Wait... wasn't that the place where the master sword was?" Ty asked.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"The one where we had to follow wooden chucky around and got chased by wooden puppets." CJ asked his eyes widening.

"That's the one" I grinned broadly "Warp us to the Faron woods Midna."

* * *

We got to the Faron woods and recieved a ride from a golden chicken across alot of deadly gorges and chances at dieing. Then we once again faced our best friend Wooden Chucky.

Except this time we had to have good aim with the bow and arrow.

Ty and I were taking care of that while Link and CJ (Mostly Link) fended off the wooden puppets.

"Damn it. This thing isn't dieing!" I growled. "Why can't we kill it for good. Something that can kill wood."

"Fire?" Ty asked.

"Great something we have please!" I muttered.

"No" Ty said pointing "Fire."

I saw the torch. A sadistic grin spread across my face "Fire."

I swiped the tip of my arrow through the flame notched it and fired at the little demoned puppet kid.

He caught fire and screamed "Cheating! You Cheated!"

"You didn't say we couldn't so we can." I said simply.

He burned to ashes and the door slid open and led us to the room where we solved the staue thing.

On impulse I ran to the room with the master swords pedestal.

"What are you doing?" CJ asked.

"I'm just gonna try something" I murmered. I stabbed the sword into the pedestal.

"HEY!" Ty called from the other room "ONE OF THE STATUES JUST DISSAPEARED! THERES A DOOR BEHIND IT!"

"I vote we go through the door" I said.

We went through the stone door which appeared to have nothing on the other side of it but when we were through...

"What just happened?" CJ asked.

"I think we went... back in time" I murmered.

It was the same room but... it was an actual room... made of stone and it was beautiful. The two statues were still there and so was the chamber of the master sword.

"Wow." Ty said what everyone was thinking.

We went back to the sword chamber. And you know what? When in doubt: Strike sword pedestals with swords. That's just one theory really.

A set of magical blue stairs appeared and led us straight through a stainglass window!

No really straight through.

Now the beauty aside, once inside I could tell that this dungeon was going to suck. Can you guess why?

The first room had about three puzzles!

"Can we go back to the desert dungeon" CJ asked.

I rolled my eyes "Let's get going"

* * *

Besides the snow temple this dungeon took us longer than any other. It was hours before the key to the boss room was found and used to unlock the boss chamber.

Our special item for this dungeon: A magic rod that moved statues. Not as cool as the ball and chain but still.

I was trying to guess what the boss would be when CJ looked up at the ceiling and screamed for the 134th time. I was that bored I was counting how many times he screamed since Aimee left.

"It's a giant spider" I said simply. Well it wasn't that creative.

I. have. Arachnaphobia." CJ whispered.

"So that's why you screamed when ever you saw a spider in this dungeon" Ty realized.

"That's why there's a ringing in my ear" I muttered "CJ is there anything else we should no that your afraid of? I mean: We know heights, the ocean and spiders. Anything else?"

"Well I hate needles too."

"Great" I rolled my eyes. "Now this spiders going to shoot needles at us.

Instead it went with fire from out of it's eye.

"AND FIRE" CJ lept back.

"How did you survive the second dungeon again?" I asked.

"I tried to tell Aimee but she didn't care" he was pressed against the wall.

"Sounds like Aimee" I sighed.

Actually this boss was a joke compared to some of the other ones but whatever.

Once he was beaten by shooting him in the eye and using the statue rod to make statues slam him with stone fists we made to leave.

"Next dungeon is in the heavens" Ty recalled.

"Wow that's gonna be really really high" I shot a grin at CJ.

He already looked pale.

* * *

**_Now remember what I said!_**

**_Aimee: REVIEW OR THEY WILL NEVER FIND YOU BODY!_**

**_Shut up._**

**_Aimee: Hey I didn't get to make an appearance in this chapter! I'm making up for it!_**

**_You'll get one next chapter now go away. See you next time!_**


	26. Chapter 26: The Pointless Detours Award

**_Thanks for reviewing people! Keep em coming!_**

**_Maddie: Cause she's never satisfied_**

**_Shut up!_**

**_Aimee: She speaks the truth_**

**_Who's side are you on anyway! You're me!_**

**_Aimee: I'm on my side. And everyone knows that you have too many personalities to count._**

**_I DO NOT! Why would you say something so cruel? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN! I DO not HAVE alot OF personALITIES!_**

**_Aimee: I rest my case. R&R!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Maddie's POV:_**

There are several things I hate about this world. Let's go with the top ten shall we?

10. The continuous plot twists that continue to catch us at every turn.

9. Evil tyrants who have shallow plans like taking over the world

8. Too many deadly traps and monsters

7. No matter how hard you concentrate you always miss something

6. All the freakin dungeons we have to go through

5. Being stuck with CJ and his complaining every waking moment

4. The fact that Aimee is trapped behind a giant gold wall

3. All the marysues: Zelda, Ilia, Beth ect.

2. Imps that keep on telling you what to do but are some how just not helping cause they're never straight forward.

1. And my least favorite thing about Hyrule: All the stupid pointless detours that we have to take to get to where we want even though we don't want to and they involve helping Ilia or someone else we hate and they take FOR EVER to get through!

Now a question for you: Do you have problems like this in _real _life? I think NOT!

Maybe you've guessed by now which detour I'm talking about. If you haven't you might want to keep reading. If you have: keep reading anyway cause I know that you love to laugh at our misery (Don't try to deny it)

We were trying to figure out how to get into the sky temple and so far our only plans were:

(A) Flapping our arms to get there.

(B) Building a hot air baloon or

(C) Finding a really tall peak and jumping and hope we get sent to Heaven.

Note: These were all CJ's suggestions. I know you never would've guessed.

We went to visit the guy who was in Kakariko village according to the guys at Telma's bar. Now Link was still depressed cause Ilia had no memory. I couldn't care less but he wanted to visit her to see if she was getting any better. If she was I would have to knock her over the head again.

Anyway, Link stayed up to talk with the Shaman and two Gorons, one of which was the Elder guy from the second dungeon and the other was the Darbus guy who was the evil boss but is now normal again. He's way to big to have gotten into the Shamans home too.

Anyway...

While Link was doing that we went down into the basement and found out that the guy was looking for "The code to break the seal" or something mystical and un helpful like that.

On the even lower side Link found out that Ilia had a statue when she came to Telma's and that it might be the key to getting her memory back.

Now this was the last thing I wanted to do but knowing this game it would probably lead us to some miraculous way to find out how to get to the sky dungeon so we didn't have much of a choice.

Well it turned out that according to Telma that the doctor took it and then it turned out that the cat took it from the doctor and then it turned out that some giant skeleton wolves had stolen it and taken it to the southern field.

Oh and Bonus: They only came out at night so we had to wait for them.

Once we had the statue that looked like a minature totem pole we went back to where Ilia was and through a conversation that I slept through we discovered that Hey: We have to go find a person in a hidden village!

"Gee why didn't I think of that?" CJ muttered.

"Since when do you think CJ" I asked suprised.

He was about to say Shut up but Ty and I did for him cause we knew that was what he was going to say anyway.

So we went off in search of the super secret hidden village, Link ecstatic, me bored, CJ complaining, Ty plotting to kill Ilia, and Midna doing nothing useful.

Once in the village we fought off twenty Moblins with flaming arrows before the stupid old lady of the village came out and gave us a charm of Ilia's. By chance CJ was being an idiot waving our broken dominion rod around and she reconized it and gave us a book with "sky writing" in it which we decide could be given to the professor.

CJ's idiocy worked in our favor...

For once.

Back in Kakariko village Ilia's memory miraculouly returned at the sight of the horse shoe charm and she and Link shared a heart felt reuninon.

"I need some fresh air" I groaned in the middle of it ruining the moment but not caring. I sprinted out the door not wanting to see them kiss or something.

"Right behind you" Ty said and he and CJ followed.

After that stupid thing was over with and Ilia telling Link she'd be ok on her own now (doubtful but I wasn't complaining) we went down to see the professor. It didn't do anything to move the owl statue he was looking at but it did give us our Dominion rods power back! Bonus!

So what did we do then? Well we went around finding a bunch more sky writing by looking under other owl statues that we moved with our dominion rod of course! What else!

Then we took them back to professor and the seal on that owl statue was broken. We moved it and found a secret room with a giant broken cannon in it!

"That's completely normal" Ty muttered.

"Of course it is." I rolled my eyes.

Midna warped it to a place where there was a guy who could conveniantly fix the cannon for the price of 300 rupees which wiped us out of money. After a short wait: 3 days and 3 nights the cannon was fixed.

So there you go. We had to do all that just to get a way to get to the sky temple and we got Ilia's memory thrown in as a bonus prize!

Guess we know who wins the most pointless detour award huh?

"Heights" CJ shuddered as we made our way twoards the cannon and I at the end of my patients that day slapped him.

Here's a freebie: When you've had a long day hurt someone. It makes you feel a lot better.

* * *

**_Aimee's POV:_**

Back in my prison again. Splendid view of the courtyard aside I was going to have to kill something before I died of boredom. Preferably certain world wanting tyrants with helmets or the tri force of power. Or both would be nice.

It was almost evening when I heard Zant whispering to a gaurd outside "They've made it past the third mirror shard. They just have to find one more. I thought they were well hidden.'

The sages tipped em off idiot

"Anyway don't let the information leak to the girl. She can't know." Zant continued.

Hmm intresting information there. So my friends still live. I leaned against the wall. I wondered how Ganondorf was going to take Zant's screw up.

Let's face it: He screws up alot.

* * *

**_Whatcha think? REVIEW!_**

**_Aimee: Why do you always type that in all caps?_**

**_You said it helps them get the message._**

**_Aimee: Did not!_**

**_Maddie: (rolls eyes) just review._**


	27. Chapter 27: Ladder of Sucess and Dragons

**_Let it be known that only one review came to this story. Please Review or else!_**

**_Aimee: let it be known that I doubt the readers are intimidated by you._**

**_Well how would you do it!?_**

**_Aimee: Hmm... REVIEW OR I WILL RELEASE THE MARY SUE GIRLS UPON YOU LED BY ILIA!_**

**_That's one way to do things... ENJOY!_**

**_Maddie's POV: _**

The next five minutes of my life were spent screaming. Or trying to scream since everytime you opened your mouth to make a sound cold air rushed down your throat. Wind rushed around me and I felt like a missel or something streaking twoards the sky eyes shut, face feeling like it was peeling off from the momentum, and arms stiff by my side. Then suddenly I stopped going up and instead started going down. At first I thought: Crap! We missed! This is the end! This was all expressed in a scream.

I couldn't hear my scream though cause CJ was screaming his head off and my ears off.

Then I stopped falling as I landed in a pool of water. Ty landed beside me along with Link and a second later CJ landed on Link.

Good thing he's so short.

"That. Was the most. Terrifying. experiance of my life." he breathed after Link pushed him off him.

He dared to look over the edge of the pool and stumbled back terrified. I looked down and even I felt woozy. Nothing but clouds. Nothing.

We were at the sky temple all right.

We climbed out of the pool and allowed ourselves to dry as much as possible. But then, cause God forbid we be relaxing, a monsterous dragon flew over head roaring and almost hitting us on it's way out.

"Tell me if I'm wrong" I said slowly "We just saw a giagantic dragon that is probably not friendly try to kill us right?"

"Actually I just think he was passing by" Ty breathed "But other than that I think you're right."

Then a strange bird/ alien thing ran up to us and started calling "The dragon is destroying our city. Help us!"

"Ten bucks says he's the boss." I muttered.

"No kidding" Ty sighed.

"He probably has the mirror shard!" Midna said not thinking about anything but that since it wasn't her life on the line.

"Shall we go?" Link asked.

CJ seemed to like this idea since we were heading inside so that's just what we did.

* * *

Here's a little background information. When Aimee gave me an overview of the dungeons like eons ago back in the real world this is how she layed an impression of the sky dungeon on me:

_Flash back:_

_"Ok the sky dungeon" Aimee says "This is probably one of my favorite dungeons."_

_I misjudged Aimee's taste and said "Great. So this ones pretty easy I guess."_

_She looked at me and laughed "What? No not exactly. See I think it's fun and exciting but it's far from easy. In fact alot of people call it the hardest most challenging dungeon as a whole in the game. I like it though. It's always been easier for me but I'm guessing maybe not for you."_

_"Translation" I muttered "You're not even going to bother trying to count how many times I'm going to die."_

_Aimee, being the encouraging person she is nodded "Yep pretty much. You can count if you want to. Write it down for me if you do."_

_"Oh well" I sighed "Guess it'll be awhile till I get to this dungeon anyway."_

_"Yep" Aimee says "In the mean time you have died 42 times so far. Good luck when we reach the desert dungeon."_

_"YOU"VE BEEN COUNTING!"_

_End of flash back..._

Well now I was here and I wasn't feeling all to good. By some miracle however, we made it to the mini bass and defeated it. As a reward we got another hook shot so we would have access to the rest of the dungeon. This is where things got really agrivating. Only one person could make it through the maze of hook shot courses at a time so it took forever for each section with Midna flying the hook shots back and forth between us.

So yeah, do you know that book 95 minutes in heaven. Well we were spending about 6 hours and the heavens were seeming more like Hell every minute.

But at last we just had one last ladder to climb to the arena which was at the highest point in the dungeon. CJ was not thrilled about this.

Oh and the ladder is a vine wall.

CJ was white as a ghost as we began to climb up to the dizzingly high boss arena.

"Look at it this way CJ" I said trying to make him go faster up the vine wall. "This is the third to last dungeon. It's like we're climbing the ladder of success."

"And dragons" Ty pointed out "A dragon that'll try to eat us."

"Oh yeah that too" I shrugged. "Good point Ty."

I don't think this was helping with CJ's self esteem.

Sure enough we were met by a fully armored dragon at the top. We took turns taking to the air with the hook shot and trying to get this guys armor off. We just had to grab onto his tail and weigh him down with the iron boots. I showed mercy and let CJ not take a turn on this boss fight. He did help us with the desert dungeon so this was just re payment.

Once his armor was off he got real mad and was suddenly able to breath fire.

...Okey dokey then.

So now what happens? Well we climb to the top of the pillars in the arena and use the flying plants to hook shot around the dragon while avoiding the fire to get to the shiny jewl on his back and hit it a bunch of course! What else!

It had to be one of our toughfest boss fights and we were definetly going to have injuries from this one. But we did defeat him and we got the final mirror shard.

We just had two more dungeons left. We just had to go to Zant's palace and then we could get to the castle and get Aimee to help us take down Ganondorf.

We could do this.

Knock on wood.

* * *

**_Review please!_**

**_Aimee: I didn't get an entrance again! _**

**_You got a flash back. Quit complaining!_**

**_Aimee:(muttering) It not the same. OOOHHHH!!! CYBER COOKIES!_**


	28. Chapter 28: Obnoxious Hands and Insanity

**_Hello peeps as you can see this story will not last much longer we just have four more chappies including this one! Nows the time to post your comments if you haven't and if you have just post anyway cause I like getting reviews._**

**_Maddie's POV:_**

We were finally here: the Palace of Twilight. It's kind of pretty in a sick twisted way. It looks like earth does during... well... twilight.

So that's how it got it's name!

Yeah, anyway, we had just put the mirror back together and then were told the most predictable plot twist in the history of plots: Midna's the twilight princess! Oh My God! I _Never _saw that coming!

Well I thought it was predictable but CJ was shocked.

Then again, that's CJ we're talking about so never mind.

So now we were here in the Twilight realm.

I could already tell I was going to hate this dungeon I just knew it.

According to Midna the two sols (the suns of the twilight world) were missing from there designated spots and we had to find them.

First of all: Why the heck does this world need two suns! Why can't you just have one big one.

Then again I guess this is all to serve the purpose of making the dungeon more challenging. So we set off in search of the sols.

After facing a bunch of annoying twilight creatures and even more annoying Zant heads that shoot balls of energy at us and an even more annoying minnie Zant that summons a whole lot of twilight creatures cause he's too dang lazy to fight us himself we finally were given access to where the sol was: clutched in the hand of an ominous... hand. A giant black hand was holding the sol.

okay, I don't know if you feel the same way as me but when I see a random hand holding what we need I don't think it's just for decoration. This kind of seems familier to the knight- with- ball- and- chain ploy in the ice temple.

But what's life without a little adventure and annoyance?

We naturally steal the master sol from the hand and began to mosey our way back to the palace courtyard when the hand (Is this not predictable or what?) comes to life and begins to float twards us to get the sol back.

"Why can't inanmate objects stay inanimate objects" CJ groaned.

"Wow CJ." I said amazed "You used a word that was more than three syllables!"

"Will you just-"

"No."

So what do we do? Well isn't it obvious? We use the master sol to trigger a bunch of magic secret stairs so that we can get to the next room while Link and I use arrows and the hook shot to temporarily put the hand out of comission of course.

We got to the next room and were celibrating the fact that we escaped from the hand. But that would be too easy right? No, of course the hand can travel through the doors! Isn't that so obvious!

I mean seriously can't we catch a little break!?

We are able to get out into the court yard and for some reason the hand isn't able to follow us through that door which is un logical but I'm not complaining.

But then we have to get another one! Yippy!

"Why do there have to be two!" Ty groaned.

"Because the world just hates us.' I muttered having no other resonable explanation.

We got the next sol and somehow our swords all became swords of _light_ because it's more dramatic that way and we got through the last and much easier section of the dungeon. Finally we reached the throne room. And Zant was waiting of course.

"Zant" Midna hissed when we entered the throne room.

There he was sitting in his throne trying to look all powerful and stuff.

"Isn't it ironic? We all got here because of the little curse you placed on Link." Midna smirked.

"Yeah thanks for that." I supplied.

It was then that Zant started going on a long rant about power, magic, Gods, insanity... no wait I was thinking about the insane part. My bad.

Oh and a bonus: We got to see his face! He was UGLY! I mean like, more ugly than CJ. It was crazy!

By the end of it his helmet was back on and he finally got to the trying to kill us part.

I have to say this was the strangest battle yet. Cause he, being the unorigional guy he is reused a bunch of settings from the previous dungeons including: The boss and miniboss of the forest dungeon, the miniboss of the fire dungeon, the boss of the water dungeon and the boss of the ice dungeon.

... bad memories...

Then he ran out of settings and had two fight us insanly with two knives but we managed to injure him and we ended up back in the throne room.

We got all the fused shadows back and I guess Midna excpected their power to transform her back to her origional state but it didn't.

"You... fools..." Zant panted from the throne "You... think you've... won. Already my... master... Ganondorf... has desended unto the light world... he has your friend... and he shall resurect me..."

Midna got tired of hearing him talk cause all of the sudden she used her orange crop of hair to form a huge mass of who knows what and stab Zant in the chest and cause him to explode.

"I did that using a fraction of the fused shadows magic" Midna gasped "I did that only using a _fraction._"

"Do me a favor and keep those things away from CJ" I muttered "So I guess Aimee's with Ganondork. Last dungeon guys." I looked up "You ready top end this?"

"No kidding" CJ muttered. Ty and Link nodded.

"Let's do this thing." I allowed Midna to warp us out of here. We were so close now.

So close...

* * *

**_Aimee's POV:_**

"You're friends are on their way here." Ganondorf told me.

"Oh good, so Zant's dead." I reasoned "That's good."

Ganondorf looked at me eyes narrowed "You will wait out this battle. Once I've done away with your friends then I will have no use for you."

"Oh so you're going to kill me?" I said in an annoying way. I wondered if we got sent back to our world if we died.

Ganondorf let an evil smile spread over his face "More or less."

Oooh, ominous music right?

But I've got plans of my own for this battle and me dieing isn't part of it.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	29. Chapter 29: Reuninon and Desperation

**_Sorry it's been more than a few days. My scheduel is chalked full of doing nothing so it's hard to fit it all in. _**

**_Aimee: In other words she was slacking off._**

**_Was not!_**

**_Aimee: Was too!_**

**_Was not!!_**

**_Aimee: Was too! Don't make excuses!_**

**_Maddie: This is as good as a tennis match... R&R!_**

**_Aimee's POV:_**

"Dammit Maddie will you hurry the Hell up!" I muttered to myself. What was taking them so long! Midna could warp them here anyway!

Were they stalling?

...God forbid they be trying a side quest... that would kill them for sure. I hope they weren't trying the cavern of trials. My brother still hasn't gotten to the end of it and that's saying something.

Like, this is the guy who didn't die onece the first time he played through... No joke.

Whatever, as long as I was waiting I might as well take a nap. And dream sweet dreams of demented mini people attacking the grocery store to steal the food. (No joke I've had that dream before)

* * *

Let me tell you I am a pretty heavy sleeper. I've slept through thunderstorms that shake houses and end up being the one who didn't here the giant branch get ripped off our neighbors tree by the wind.

So what does wake me up? Well, giant fused shadow powered imps destroying giant, magic, golden walls that's what.

I ran to the window of my tower prison in time to watch the gold wall break and vaporize. And then I saw 5 figures, four running, one floating, hurry into the castle. I doubt they were moblins either.

"GUYS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

They all looked up and saw me waving "AIMEE!"

I grinned "Hiya folks. Glad to see you're alive. Now Midna, do me a big favor. toss up the crystal shard and transform me into a cat."

Midna obeyed without question. A felt my self morph into a cat and then climbed through the bars of the window with ease and made my way down the vines. Midna morphed me back as soon as I hit the ground and I was assulted by a bone crushing Maddie hug.

"AIMEE! YOU LIVE!" she cried.

"I won't for long if I can't breath" I choked.

"Sorry" Maddie stepped back.

Link, Ty and CJ were behind her grinning.

I greeted Link and Ty then came to CJ "Wow I can't believe you're still alive. How the Heck did that happen?"

"Nice to see you too" CJ muttered.

"I think that's the best you're going to get from her" Maddie sighed.

"So how was the whole leader of the quest thing Maddie?" I asked.

"I'll say this I don't know how you delt with all the stupidity, mistakes and complaining on CJ's part." Maddie sighed "Link and Ty were helpful for the most part though. Actually I don't think we'd have had gotten the boss key or beaten the boss without CJ for the desert dungeon."

"He-he did something useful!" I gasped.

"Ok you know what-" CJ growled.

"Shut up CJ" I cut him off "But good job on being semi useful."

Instead of launching straight into the dungeon I had them give me a full account just outside the castle to avoid monsters. I got the full story on everything that had happened.

"Jeez" I muttered "During all of that I was forced to sit in a stupid cell bored out of my mind... which reminds me..." I hit CJ over the head.

"What the Hell was that for!" he cried..

"All that time without hitting you really got to me" I admitted "Like I said: I was bored."

Everyone laughed... even CJ.

"Now" I said getting to my feet "It's time for the final dungeon. I'm sure you'll be glad when I say that this dungeon is short and in my opinion: easy."

"Define easy" Maddie said.

"Ok... hmm... harder than the first two dungeons but easier than the last four. Bout the same as the water temple." I explained.

They all nodded feeling a little better.

"Ok" I sighed "Let's do this."

* * *

So we went through the last dungeon together. I discovered that I no longer needed to direct them at every turn. Their temple skills had improved enormously. Not as good as mine quite yet but getting there.

It wasn't too long before we had finally reached the throne room where I knew Ganondorf would be.

"He'll be monolouging for a bit" I whispered outside the throne room. "I'm going to appear later. He doesn't know that I'm with you... I think. You guys have to make it seem like you're alone."

"Got it." Maddie nodded.

I patted her shoulder "Good luck enduring the monolouge."

She nodded smiling "Let's go guys."

I could hear everything from out here. THe whole damn monolouge then he came to the part where he brought up me.

"Your friend is locked in the tower as we speak" he said triumphantly. "And once I end you I will end her. She isn't here to help you."

"Think again Gannondork" I called entering the throne room "What's up? Thought I was going to sit back and watch? Here's a tip, don't put prisoners in view of the courtyard."

He looked angry now. "You!"

"Me" I said cheerfully. "Kind of funny how they got to this castle without my help isn't it? Your plan kind've failed!"

Hands clenched he stood "Oh well, now I can just kill you here."

And then the battle began as he possesed Zelda and swooped down to kill us. How he could suddenly fly I am not sure.

The first form was cake, just like a base ball game... except with lethal electric balls and swords.

But other than that it's the same thing.

Stage two: The monster battle.

This is where Link did this and I coached him while Midna was on his back and the others watched the portals. It's exactly like bull running.

Except much bigger and you have to shoot the bull before it kills you.

That was when they thought he was dead and he caught on fire for some reason.

Then Zelda gained concious again and was talking to Midna when the fiery head appeared.

"HOLY CRAP!" CJ stumbled back.

Midna closed her eyes and the fused shadows appeared around her.

"Midna what are you doing?" Link asked.

Midna glanced at me and I nodded and smiled at her then we were warped away to Hyrule field.

Once there the castle promptly exploded.

"Midna?" Link asked weakly.

"Oh god" Maddie whispered.

Then Ganondorf appeared on his black horse that he some how got, don't know where it came from, and then stage three began.

Horse racing! With swords, light arrows, and demoned light horse man that are commanded by Ganondorf while we try to kill Ganondorf.

Then came the last stage: Sword to sword combat. We all surrounded Ganondorf our swords drawn.

"Five against one? That doesn't seem fair." Ganondorf chuckled.

"Oh fair!" Maddie yelled "Yeah you know all about fair don't you you lousy piece of-"

"No, no he's right Maddie." I said lightly.

"Maddie stared at me "What?"

"In the real thing it is one against one. I'll fight him... or I'll try at least and if he bveats me then you can all attack him at once." I shrugged then glared at Ganindorf.

"So she wants a re match" he raised his eye brows.

"Yes I do" I raised my sword "Unless you're too chicken to accept."

Ganondorf drew his sword "I think not."

And then we charged.

I barely was aware of what I was doing. Just raining move after move on Ganondorf only to be blocked by his own blade. He was quick and strong. And really tough too.

It felt like hours of swinging my sword and not minutes. It was beggining to feel heavy in my hands. That's when Ganondorf kicked me.

I guess I forgot that he had the tri force of power when I started this fight. This kick sent me flying through the air. I hit the ground some fourty feet away and tumbled down a hill until I came to a stop gasping.

"I'll deal with you later" I heard Ganondorf faintly in my mind before I blacked out.

* * *

**_Maddie's POV:_**

I saw Aimee go flying and then last sight of her behind a hill. That was when I attacked my mind foggy with rage.

We all attacked at the same time but he was ready. He knocked us back by swinging his arm in a wide arch. Still we kept coming, eager to avenge Midna and Aimee.

Whether Aimee was alive still I didn't know. I hoped she was.

I swung at Ganondorf and he blocked me then blocked a blow by Link. We were fighting out heads off and yet we couldn't find an opening.

Ganondorf knocked me back and I fell to the ground. I saw CJ and Ty fall and Ganondorf raise his sword over his head. And then I saw the blade flash through the darkness.

* * *

**_Aimee's POV:_**

Screams... and metal... Someone yelling something... metal against metal and... What the Hell am I doing? I have to help them.

I brought myself to my feet almost falling down again. My side hurt bad. I was guessing in real life I would be dead but I think it's harder to get hurt in a game. I stumbled up the hill my sword drawn.

I saw Ganondorf knock Ty and CJ off their feet and raise his blade. No way I'd be able to make it in time. In deperationg I raised my sword and threw it with all the strength I had.

It sailed through the air like an un forgiving missle just as Ganondorf began to bring his blade down... and stabbed him in the cheast, his weak point and with a great yell he fell to the ground. Dead.

...Well about time!

* * *

**_Cliff hanger! Please review!_**


	30. Chapter 30: A Long Awaited End

**_Ok guys this is the last chapter and the Epilouge so please Review and tell me how you like my story as a whole! Thanks for reading!_**

Time stood still in that moment. I stood staring at Ganondorf who was staring at me with rage. Then he fell back and was dead. I had actually hit him in the weak spot from a distance. I was panting hard by breath ragged.

Over near Ganondorf Maddie, Link, Ty and CJ were staring at me obviously too stunned as much as I was.

"Aimee..." Maddie whispered.

I stumbled up to where they stood "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Maddie caught my arm as I almost fell "No you idiot." Maddie was almost laughing "We thought you were dead! You flew like fifty feet! That kills most people."

"We're in a game Maddie" I rolled my eyes "It's alot harder to kill people in a game."

CJ and Ty were staring at me.

"You just... saved our lives" CJ said shakily.

"Nice speculation Mr. Obvious" I rolled my eyes again. Hey it was one of the few things I could do with out being in pain.

"But, I thought you hated us." Ty said slowly.

I kind of grinned "Well, it would get too damn quiet without you two around."

Maddie sighed "I've heard that one before."

I was starting to feel considerably better. I guess I was healing pretty fast.

That's when we saw the light at the top of the hill in the distants. There were the four light spirits. They lingered for a minute then dissapeared. Where they had been was the shadow of a small familier figure.

"Midna?" Link charged twoards the hill and we ran after him.

When he got there it wasn't the Midna we knew. She rose to her feet and turned around. In her true form.

CJ and Ty's jaws dropped and they stared at her like idiots. Link blinked. I banged CJ over the head.

"I didn't say anything!" CJ protested

"Yeah, but you were thinking it" I growled.

"I don't like her" CJ whispered to Ty "She reads minds."

Ty snickered.

Link was still staring.

Midna smiled "What? Say something. Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"

"I'll make up for the words they don't have" I grinned "I'll say this is an improvement on the Satonic looking imp."

"Improvement?" CJ stared at me "Are you kidding? She's like-"

"Don't finish that sentence if you know what's good for you buddy." I warned.

He shut up.

* * *

So Link, Midna, Zelda, Maddie, CJ, Ty and I all travled to the mirror chamber. There Midna said good by to all of us and stepped onto the mirror platform.

"Well, Link" Midna smiled "As long as the mirror is around we can see eachother again."

Link nodded smiling.

Midna sighed a single tear that was sparkling (What the heck? A magic tear?) "Link I..." she pushed the tear twoards the mirror "See you later."

The tear hit the mirror and cracks ran over it's surface.

"Wait, what is she..." CJ asked.

"Midna?" Link stared at her as she ran twoards the place where the mirror would take her to the Twilight realm.

She just smiled and then dissapeared as the mirror consumed her. Then the mirror broke into a thousand pieces.

I looked over to see tears running down CJ's face.

"Uh... CJ?" I raised an eyebrow "Are you... crying?"

"No" he choked "I just have something in my eye!"

"Right" Maddie muttered.

It was then that the portal appeared over us.

"Guys?" I said "I think this is our ride home." I turned to Link "Bye. It was nice working with you."

"And you" Link sighed looking at the empty mirror frame.

We all stepped up under the portal and then I felt a tugging sensation and the next thing I knew we were being warped away.

Back to the real world.

* * *

**Epilouge**

As it turned out, no time had passed while we were gone which was kind of wierd. The police squad was there when we made it back to school and we were assulted with quetions.

"Where did the boar go?" one officer asked.

"Who knows?" I shrugged mysteriously and kept walking, Maddie, Ty and CJ behind me.

The officers stopped asking us questions.

Maybe they figured we weren't going to tell them anything useful.

That was absolutely correct.

School went on normally after that though the story of the boar guy was thrown around for weeks.

I know that you might want to here me say that after our life changing adventure that all four of us were best friends and all the enemie stuff dissapeared.

The truth is that didn't happen. We didn't form a new found friendship. They still hung out with there friends and Maddie and I stuck together. Though the antagonizing was kept to a minnum so I was greatful for that.

After everything that had happened Maddie beat the game easily and I didn't even have to coach her! It was wierd playing with Midna and Link when we had actually known them.

Sometimes I ask myself if it was all a dream. It could very well be.

But no it couldn't be... or CJ wouldn't have a bump on his head for all the times I'd hit him...

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_It is now officially over! A shout out to all of my dedicated readers:_

_Nicky_

_Evonyshadow_

_Twilit Daggers_

_4th triforce Piece_

_AmazingZeldafan09_

_Gumi-Bear-Scoot_

_Star Serenade_

_Mistyfalls_

_imsunprincess54_

_liunt_

_Midnafan96_

_Zelda Obsessed!_

_BlackRose-FlowerofDeath_

_KayAGoldsiv87_

_-Fusionjirrue-_

_Twylian_

_And all you other people who were too damn lazy to review. It's not to late though! _

_YOU CAN STILL REVIEW THIS LAST CHAPTER!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!_

_And keep reading!_


End file.
